


Various Clint Barton Prompts (Part 2)

by asamandra



Series: Prompt lists [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Clint, Character Death, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint Barton is Steve Rogers' son, F/M, Gen, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Bucky, Serial Killer!Steve, Suicide, Winged!Clint, a/b/o dynamics, and all Renner characters are brothers, clint is a mutant, deaged!Bruce, ronin!Clint, werewolf!Bucky, winter soldier!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 37,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Various prompts from my clintbartonruinedmylife blog on tumblr :D





	1. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> [hawkeyebitches](https://hawkeyebitches.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  Could you continue the winter soldier Clint fic? I really love reading your work so it would be amazing if you could do this

Siberia. In the middle of nowhere. But at least the snow was gone this time. 

Bucky looked around. The scenery was almost idyllic if there wasn’t a secret Hydra facility hidden deep in one of the mountains. He sat on a tree, hidden by leaves, and watched the entrance for a few days now. Every two days a truck came, people went in, left the facility again and drove away. 

He looked at his watch. If they kept the schedule the truck would pass him in half an hour and he would jump on it and they would bring him in. Bucky left his perch and moved to a new one when he heard the truck come. He hid behind a few rocks beside the poor excuse for a _road_ and waited till he could see the truck. He waited until it was just passing him when he rolled onto the road between the moving tires and grabbed the frame in an instant. It was risky as fuck but luckily he had really fast reflexes and Hydra had trained him good, taught him a few tricks. 

He hung under the truck and waited for it to stop in front of the facility. The guards opened the door and let the men in the truck in and before the door could fall shut Bucky was on them and broke their necks. They didn’t even see it coming. The guys in the truck were inside already and Bucky followed them. He knew that there were cameras but Stark had given him a stealth-suit and so they could only see blurry schemes. 

He knew where he would find what he needed. The server room was on sublevel nine. Nevertheless, even if it was just the maintenance sublevel, he knew it would be guarded. He had about twenty minutes. That’s the time the guys usually stayed. Then they would find the dead guards outside of the building. 

Bucky hurried as fast as possible through the corridors to the stairs. He wouldn’t take the elevator, there was a camera in it. He ran down the stairs and to the door, listened and carefully opened it. Two guards stood beside the door to the server room. They talked to each other but they were still attentive. 

He took a deep breath and then ran out of the stairwell and up to them. Before they could react he had hit one of them on the solar plexus as hard as his metal arm allowed and the second one reached for his gun. Buck whirled around, grabbed his throat and squeezed it till he stopped struggling. The door was locked and he searched the two guys for the key card. He found it and opened it and went in. It was cold inside. 

“So, where are you,” he murmured when he walked through the rows with the servers. He found a computer, just as Stark had told him. He went to it, started it and plugged in the flash drive Stark had given him. He had no conception of computers and so he had asked Stark. Reluctantly but it was for Clint and he would do anything for him. 

Something happened on the screen and Stark’s program started to work. Bucky went back to the door, grabbed the dead guards and dragged them in when he noticed a weird looking door at the other end of the corridor. But there were no guards. Bucky frowned. He looked at the screen and saw that it would need another five minutes and so he could take a look. 

It was odd that there were no guards but when he had opened the door he understood. Hydra didn’t want anyone to know what was inside. And Bucky’s jaw fell as soon as he saw it. 

“Oh my god!” he blurted when he saw the huge glass cylinders with humans inside. And he knew the humans. It was him and Clint and Steve, again and again and again. They had not only turned them in super soldiers, they had cloned them. Hydra had clones of him and Clint and Steve!! “What the fuck!” 

He knew he couldn’t leave knowing that Hydra had clones of them. He had to destroy the facility. But he had only his guns and a few knives and when he left they knew he was here. He had to do something right now. 

Bucky knew the facility. He knew the weapons room was on sublevel seven, only two floors away, but there were also guards, lots of guards. He looked around and saw the vents and then he smirked. Clint always said the vents are an adequate way if you don’t want to be seen. 

It was for Clint… and for Steve and himself. And so he went to fetch the flash drive, gritted his teeth, opened the cover and crawled through the vents to the seventh floor. He jumped out of the vents and started to shoot at the guys, killed everyone who came up to him and panted hard when they lay on the ground. An alarm went off but Bucky didn’t stop, he tore open the door to the weapons room and grabbed all the explosives and detonators he could find, placed them on each and every wall on his way outside of the building and - bleeding and panting - managed to get to the entrance again. 

“You will not get us again,” he growled. “Not ever!” 

He pressed the button of the remote and everything blew up.


	2. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [damehawkeye](http://damehawkeye.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  Clintucky. Clint misheard Tony and thinks he’s being kicked off the team. Clint leaves and slips off everyone’s radar, even Natasha’s. Bucky won’t let that stand and goes to hunt him down.

It was as if Earth had swallowed him. Clint dropped off of the radar, of everyone’s, even Natasha’s. Three and a half months, lots and lots of searching, calling in favors, threatening people, hurting other people and two blown up buildings later Bucky had a trace. And he followed it like a bloodhound. It took him another two months till he was even close to find him. 

“Are you sure,” he growled at the man in front of him. The trace led him to the Yukon Territory in Canada, the area around the Mount Logan. And he was just interviewing a shifty gamekeeper from one of the camping grounds.

“Yes, sir!!” The man nodded frantically. “Blond and a bow you said. It has to be him.” 

“Okay,” Bucky hissed. “But if you lied to me I will come back.” 

“I didn’t lie!” the guy squeaked. “Really!” 

“And how do I get there?” 

“You can borrow one of my horses. I’ll give you a map, sir,” the man said and Bucky let go of his throat. He nodded and the man hurried away to get him everything he would need.

He rode two days and slept in a hammock, he ate beef jerky and drank water out of a canteen and cursed a lot until he could spot the log cabin. It was hidden, but Bucky was a professional, it was his job to find people who didn’t want to be found. He pressed his heels in the horse’s flanks and it started to move again. He didn’t try to hide. He knew Clint would see him nevertheless. And so he just rode to the cabin. 

The door was open and a dog lay beside the door and looked at him but didn’t move. Bucky stopped the horse and dismounted. He wanted to go to the door when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned around. A man leaned against a tree. The hair shoulder lengths and a thick beard in his face. He chewed on a grass stalk and had his arms folded over his chest. Bucky could see the bow and the quiver on his back and a knife and a gun on his belt. 

“Hey,” he just said and Bucky’s jaw fell. He had searched for months for him! Months! And the only thing this fucker said was hey? 

“You! You…” he went over to him with the full intention to punch him but then, when he stood in front of him, he just grabbed him and kissed him so hard it had to hurt. “You asshole!!” He finally finished his sentence. 

Clint made a step back, looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Is that everything you have to say? Hey?” 

“How’d you find me?” 

Bucky took a deep breath and Clint gestured at the house. Together they went in and Clint took two mugs and filled them with coffee he had in a thermos jug. He gave one to Bucky and then sat down and gestured at the second chair. The dog came in, too, and lay down on a tattered armchair. 

“It wasn’t easy,” Bucky eventually said. “It took me time and…” he stopped and looked at him. “Why did you run?” 

Clint sighed. “I wanted to make it easier for them. So they didn’t have to throw me out.” 

“No one wanted to throw you out,” Bucky said bitterly. 

“I heard it, okay?” Clint snapped. 

“What you heard was Bruce and Tony talking about the Hulk! It gets more and more difficult for Bruce to control him and often enough Hulk went on a rampage. They never talked about you,” Bucky said. 

“What?” Clint blurted. 

“No one ever wanted to throw you out, asshat! I searched for you for almost six months and you sit here around and play lumberjack,” Bucky snapped. “And just because you thought you heard something?” 

“Bucky…” 

“You could’ve talked to us first but no, you had to run and…” 

“Bucky…” 

“Almost six months! Six months where I thought you’re dead or worse and….” 

“Bucky…” 

“Why didn’t you just talk to me, huh? I would’ve…” 

Clint sighed, put his mug on the table and then both his hands on Bucky’s cheeks and kissed him and finally Bucky shut up. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”


	3. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where bucky is a werewolf and Clint just treats him like a big dog

No one expected that. But in the end no one was surprised. After all, it was Clint. What could you expect?

A few weeks earlier Bucky and Steve had been on a mission in Croatia. They should find a man with the weird name Vukodlak. They couldn’t find him, though, but Bucky got attacked by a huge dog. It almost ripped off his leg and only his super soldier healing factor helped him survive the attack. Steve brought him to a hospital and the nurse, who saw the injury, made the sign of the cross, muttered something in Croatian and hurried away to get a doctor. They patched up Bucky’s leg and sent him back to the USA. 

The leg healed within a few days and Bucky moved on with his life. He and Clint went on dates, they watched movies together, they worked out together… business as usual.

Until full moon came up and Bucky couldn’t sleep at night. He moved around in his bed a lot and when he realized he would wake up Clint he went out to jog at night. It helped a bit. 

But Bucky knew something was really wrong with him. He stared at the moon a lot, saw it grow and became fuller every night and it was as if it called him, talked to him. 

In the mornings he was dead tired, fell in his bed and slept and Clint was worried. He sent Bruce to look after him but Bruce couldn’t find anything. But he made a few tests, took a blood sample and went to his lab.

Bucky went to the gym more often, worked out even harder and yet, as soon as he went to bed he lay there and stared at the ceiling. 

And then the full moon came out and Bucky felt his whole body scream, he tore his hair and his skin and groaned in pain. Clint woke up and was shocked when he saw what happened to him. Bucky could feel it, his legs changed, his arms changed, his body changed, his face changed and he literally howled at the moon. His senses were so heightened, it hurt. He could smell Clint, could hear his heart beat, could smell the sweat on his skin. 

And he could smell something else. Bucky couldn’t understand it, it was so foreign to him now. The man in front of him, he was prey. He went down on all his four paws and growled low and intimidating. He would…

“Who's a good boy?” the man asked and Bucky was confused. Did he talk to him? The prey went down on one of his knees and held his hand in front of his body and said it again. “Who’s a good boy?” 

Bucky stopped and if he still had his usual features he would’ve frowned but so he could only cock his head. 

“You’re a good boy!” the man said now and… and… and smiled. Bucky growled low in his throat, glared at the man but he still held his hand out and smiled. “You’re a good boy!” 

Bucky made a step in his direction and the man’s smile broadened.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you,” he said and Bucky cocked his head again. And then he did something weird. He sat down and licked his lips. 

“Good boy!” the man said again and made a step in Bucky’s direction. He still reached out and Bucky was tempted to just bite him but somehow it didn’t feel right anymore. He was not prey, he was… nice. He smelled nice and he sounded nice. “Such a good, good boy,” he said and carefully touched Bucky’s fur. And Bucky couldn’t help himself, he wagged his tail. 

“That’s it,” the nice man said and rubbed Bucky’s fur and it felt so nice, so awesome that he stopped growling and wagged his tail even more. “And tomorrow we ask Bruce how we can help you,” the nice man said. “But for now…” he trailed off and continued to ruffle his fur. Bucky lay down, put his head in the nice man’s leg and let him pet him. It was so nice…


	4. Clint Barton & Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not sure if you knew this, but they were going to make Clint out to be Steve's son for modern times. But since the time changes with the Steve being capsized (pun intended) into the ice and Clint's own backstory happening well after world war 2 it didn't happen. (Well I like to think it could have worked out that way) Could you write a story about Clint hiding that he's Steve's son and some how Steve finds out.

Hydra was history… and Shield, too. Fury was alive and Steve had met him in front of his own headstone, together with Sam and Natasha. But for now he had no idea what he should do. With Shield his job was gone, too, and so he thought he could visit Tony. The man in the entrance hall recognized him immediately and led him to the express elevator to the upper floors, to Tony’s penthouse. 

“Hey,” Tony expected him already when the doors opened. He held two bottles of beer in his hand and before Steve could answer Tony had shoved one of them in his hand. 

“Well, hello to you, too, Tony,” he smirked but clinked his bottle to Tony’s before he took a sip. 

“It’s good you’re here,” Tony said and gestured for him to follow him. “There’s something you need to see.” 

“Wha…” managed Steve before Tony interrupted him.

“I was just about to call you. Did they tell you if mind reading was one of your abilities?” He said while walking to the workstation he had in his living room.

“No,” Steve shook his head. “But since I’m unemployed at the moment I thought I could visit you.” 

“Anyway, it’s good timing you’re here,” Tony said and with a wave of his hand he started the computer and it showed something he couldn’t identify. 

“What’s that?” Steve asked and frowned. 

“Remember all the Shield stuff Natasha dumped in the internet?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. “J downloaded it. And I just took a closer look.” 

“Okay,” Steve said and took a sip from his beer. 

“Steve, my friend,” Tony said and grinned like a Cheshire cat, “Congratulations, you’re a dad.” 

Steve spat his beer on Tony’s Metallica shirt. 

“I’m a what?” he squawked. 

“When they pimped you up, they took samples. All kind of samples,” Tony said. “Blood, tissue, hair, urine… and sperm.” 

Steve blushed violently. Of course he remembered all the medical tests they did afterwards. 

“When you went down in the ice they dropped Project Rebirth,” Tony said and showed him a few documents. Steve read and nodded slowly. “But then,” Tony continued, “in the late seventies someone found a few of your old samples and thought it would be a good idea to use them. Well, not the urine or your hair, but…” 

“I understand!” Steve snapped. “So… uh…” 

“The thing is, Steven, they used your sperm to create new super soldiers. It didn’t work the way they wanted, they weren’t super soldiers like you, but…” 

“What? What is it, Tony?” 

“Eight,” Tony said. “They used your sperm to create eight identical children. And your friend Nick knew about it.” 

“He… knew about it?” Steve had to sit down. “Do you… do you know the names?” 

“No, not yet. I was just about to search for them when J told me you’re on your way up here,” Tony explained. 

“Eight… I have eight children?” 

“Well, since they were born 1979 they’re technically not children anymore but… yes, you’re the father of eight children.” 

“But…” Steve just started but Jarvis interrupted them. 

“I have decrypted the documents. I know the names now.” 

“Show me,” Tony said and started to read, “Okay, here we go. The names are William Brandt, Aaron Cross, Jason Walsh, William James, Brian Gamble, James Coughlin, Jerry Pierce and…” Tony stopped and Steve looked at him expectantly. 

“And?” He asked and Tony looked at him for a long moment. “And, Tony?” 

“Clinton Barton,” he said. 

“What?” Steve blurted. “Clint? Clint is my son?” 

“It… it seems to be.” 

“Tony,” Steve looked at him now. “Can you find the others? Can you find them? Can you find out what they do? If they…” 

“Yes,” Tony interrupted him. “I will find them.” He patted Steve’s shoulder. “And you? What about you?” 

“I… uh… I guess I will have to talk to Clint.” 

“Steve…” Tony said but Steve shook his head. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “I will have to talk to Clint and then I go to Fury to smack him in the puss.” 

“That’s the spirit, Steven.”


	5. clint Barton & Loki, Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you going to write anymore of Clint being traded to Loki?? I absolutely adore your writing btw

Loki always planned lots of steps ahead. That’s why he seldom was surprised. He usually knew what would happen. And that’s why he was not really surprised, when his brother and the soldier appeared to ask him to give up his Hawk. He never thought they would stick to the contract they made with him. 

But it made Loki think. If they thought they could renegotiate, he could push on with his own plans as well. And that’s why he stood in the prison cell, where his Hawk was chained to the wall for his insubordination. 

“Get up,” he snapped but the Hawk just blinked at him confused. Loki sighed and kicked his arm and finally the man sat up. He couldn’t stand on his feet but he could kneel. With a wave of his hand the chains fell off of his hands and the Hawk looked at them disbelievingly. “Follow me.” 

Loki didn’t wait, he turned on his heel and walked to his throne room. He knew the Hawk would follow him. And only a few moments later he could hear his naked feet on the cold floor. He climbed up the stairs and sat down in his throne and after a moment of hesitation the Hawk knelt down again. Apparently his lessons had finally had an effect. 

Loki waited for a moment till he could hear a knock on the door and the guards opened the doors to let his visitor in. 

“Clint!” the man gasped as soon as he saw the kneeling Hawk and wanted to hurry over to him but Loki raised a hand and it stopped him. The Hawk turned his head and stared open-mouthed. His lips quivered and he licked them nervously. 

“I have an offer to make,” he said and both men looked at him now. The Soldier came closer but didn’t dare touch his Hawk. But he looked at him the whole way. 

“What kind of offer?” he asked.

Loki folded his legs and smiled. “I know you two are lovers,” he said and the Hawk and the Soldier shared a brief glance. “But your friends took away the Hawk and gave him to me while you were away.” 

The Soldier gritted his teeth and clenched and unclenched his hands a few times. 

“And you, my Hawk, they traded you away as if you were just cattle.” 

“What do you want?” the Soldier snapped now. 

“I guess, we can say both of you are more than disappointed in your so called friends, am I right?” 

“They are no friends if they do that to someone,” the Soldier said and held Loki’s eyes.

“That was what I thought,” he nodded. “And now, back to my offer. You, Hawk, belong to me. Your friends traded you to me and you are mine and yet you refuse to obey my orders. And you, Soldier, you want the man you love back. So…” Loki looked at the two of them. “I offer you to stay here, in my realm, to lead my armies and to be lovers again.” 

“What?” Both, the Soldier and the Hawk blurted at the same moment. 

“You two will lead my armies against my enemies, you will fight for me,” he said again. 

“Where’s the catch?” the Soldier asked and folded his arms over his chest. 

“No catch,” Loki shook his head. “But that way we all get what we want. I get capable men to lead my armies, and you two have each other again.” 

“Why do you offer this now?” the Hawk asked and Loki shrugged. 

“I realized that you would never obey me, that you would rather die than to do what I want you to do. And if I let you have the Soldier, I would have not only one brilliant leader but two,” he said and smiled again. “Like I said, this way we all get what we want.” 

“That’s…” 

“I accept,” the Hawk said. The Soldier looked at him for a very long moment but then he nodded as well. 

“I accept, too,” he said and Loki’s smile broadened. He waved his hands and the cuffs around the Hawk’s wrists and ankles fell off. 

“You will swear your loyalty to me and I swear that you can stay together till the day one of you dies,” Loki said. And when the Soldier raised a brow he sighed and added, “And I also swear that I will not deliberately cause your deaths.” 

Both men nodded and then, a second later, the Soldier wrapped the Hawk in his embrace and kissed him. Loki sighed, rose from his throne and went to the door. 

Outside waited his brother and glared at him angrily, his arms folded over his chest.

“This was not what I had in mind, brother,” he growled. 

Loki raised a brow. “You told me you want the Soldier and the Hawk to be able to be together again. They are now.” 

“But…” Thor started but Loki raised a hand.

“I kept my side of the bargain, brother,” he said. “Maybe next time you have to specify your wishes.” 

“Loki, this…” 

“This is what you wanted. The Hawk and the Soldier will be a couple till one of them dies and I will not kill one of them, right?” 

“Yes,” Thor growled. 

“Will you keep your side of the bargain?” Loki asked, a small smirk on his lips and Thor’s expression darkened.

“Yes, I will. One day you will ask me for a favor and whatever it is, I will do it. I give you my word. I hope you are satisfied.” 

“Good,” Loki’s smirk broadened. “You may leave now. I have work to do.” 

His brother owed him a favor and he had not only one but two of their best fighters now. Yes, he was more than satisfied.


	6. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you, please, continue Ronin's AU? I can't wait anymore *0*

5 a.m.. Bucky lay awake in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He tried to sleep but sleep avoided him. He sighed and turned on his side to stare out of the window. It was dark but the first rays of dawn appeared already. He sighed again. 

It was futile. He wouldn’t be able to sleep and so he sat up. He rubbed his face and yawned. He was dead tired but still couldn’t sleep. 

With another yawn he rose and went to the bathroom, switched on the shower and started to undress. He threw the clothes in the hamper - Steve would wash them, he always did - and stepped under the spray. The cold water prickled on his skin but Bucky didn’t care. He scrubbed himself clean, washed his hair and turned off the water to towel himself. 

Coffee. He needed coffee. Only with a towel around his hips he went to the kitchenette, opened the cupboard and took out the coffee can. Stark had offered more than once that he would build in one of those fancy coffee makers everyone here had but Bucky loved old-fashioned drip brew. But when he opened the coffee can it was empty. He groaned. Apparently Steve forgot to buy ground coffee. 

“Fuck,” he muttered and went back to his room, put on a shirt and sweatpants and went to the door. They had one of the fancy coffee makers on the communal floor and it was better than no caffeine at all. 

But when he arrived at the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks. Ronin was there, his back to the door and his mask rolled up so he could drink coffee. Bucky could see blond hair under the mask and when he moved his arms - his sleeves were rolled up, too - he saw japanese tattoos all along them. 

“Oh,” Ronin said when he realized Bucky stood behind him and he reached for his mask and pulled it back over his face before he turned around. “I hope you don’t mind,” he said then and now his voice sounded distorted again. But for a moment… for a moment he thought he recognized the voice. It was… it was as if something very deep in him stirred, he just couldn’t explain it. 

“No,” Bucky said, “It’s okay. This floor is for everyone. You can spend as much time here as you want.” 

Ronin nodded and when he saw Bucky look at his arms, he rolled down his sleeves and rose. 

“Why are you awake this early?” he suddenly asked and Bucky shrugged.

“I don’t know, can’t sleep, don’t know why,” he said and Ronin nodded again. 

“You have to count,” he said then. “Not like counting sheep, just one and two. One when you breathe in and two when you breathe out. Repeat it, it will help.” 

Bucky’s head whirled around and he gaped at the man. “Who…” he started but couldn’t finish his sentence. That was, what Clint always had done when he couldn’t sleep. Always his one - two - one - two - one - two. 

“A friend told me,” Ronin said and looked at his feet for a moment. “It… uh… it helps,” he repeated and then. 

“Ronin…” Bucky said and made a step in his direction, but the mysterious man just turned, pushed past him and hurried out of the kitchen. Bucky sighed and leaned against the wall. Once again - just for a tiny moment - he had reminded him of Clint. And Bucky’s heart started to hurt again.


	7. Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could we have a continuation for the serial killer Steve?! I really want to know if Clint ever finds out, or if they get together, or just what happens next in general!! Thank you!!

No one knew that Clint and Steve were an item. Steve still worked in his own bar, together with his best friend Bucky, and Clint still came every now and then with a date. Bucky still scolded Steve for glaring at Clint and Clint still pretended to be interested in his dates. 

But in the end he wasn’t. He was only interested in Steve. And they had found their kink. 

Of course Clint went to clubs and other bars but at one point - when his dates turned out to be huge assholes - he brought them to Steve’s bar. 

Today he had met a guy in a gay club in Williamsburg. He had told him that he had cheated on his wife, that he would leave her and that he was just pissing away his children’s college fund. Clint hated him in an instant. That’s why he had started to flirt with him.

Clint wore a purple shirt and close-fitting leather pants that accentuated his ass, biker boots and a studded belt and he had even attached a little eyeliner. He knew those guys loved it. 

They danced, they drank and when they got tired Clint suggested to go to a bar he knew, one where they could talk before… Clint didn’t finish the sentence, he just suggested a possibility and the guy’s grin broadened. 

Clint called a cab and the guy - he still didn’t know his name - followed him. They fumbled a bit in the car but when the driver glared at them they waited till they stopped in front of Steve’s bar. 

“Oh my god, that’s…” the guy said and scrunched up his nose. 

“I love this bar,” Clint interrupted him. “And it’s not far away from my apartment.” 

“Okay,” he nodded and Clint flashed him one of the smiles Steve loved and he could literally feel Steve’s eyes on him. 

“I’ll get us drinks,” Clint said. “What do you want?” 

“Beer is good,” the man said. He should really ask him for his name. With a wink Clint went to Bucky and ordered two beers. Steve glared at them now and Bucky rolled his eyes when he placed the bottles in front of Clint. He took them and went to his date. 

“Here,” he said and sat down beside him. “Uh… what’s your name, by the way?” 

“You don’t know my name?” the guy asked and stared at him disbelievingly. 

“Uh…” Clint said but the man just rose.

“You went with me but you don’t know my name?” 

“Well, I…” 

The man slammed his bottle down and beer splattered on Clint’s shirt. “What the fuck is…” 

Steve was on him before he could move his hand down to do something to Clint. He grabbed his arm and twisted it on his back. People started to look at them and Steve dragged him out of the bar. Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes when Clint pretended to be shocked. 

“You’re really a magnet for assholes,” he said when he passed him and Clint nodded. But as soon as he was out of Bucky’s sight he ran out of the building and into the backyard. Steve held the guy who cursed and struggled but when Clint appeared Steve started to grin. He threw him onto the ground and straddled him, hit him and waited till Clint was close to him. 

“Do it, babe,” he whispered in Steve’s ear and Steve wrapped his hands around his throat and pressed. Clint couldn’t turn his eyes away. It was pure beauty to see his man choke this asshole to death, to see the life vanish in his eyes and Clint was hard again. 

Steve pressed until the man was still before he rose and looked at Clint, saw the bulge in his pants and grinned. “You like what you see?” 

Clint grinned, too, went to Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Definitely,” he whispered hoarsely and Steve kissed him. His hand touched his dick through the pants again and he shoved him over to the wall, pressed him against it while he kissed him hard. 

“Fuck me,” Clint murmured and Steve’s eyes went wide for a moment. 

“Right here? Beside the dead body?” 

“Yeah, baby, right here and now,” Clint nodded and Steve’s grin broadened. And then he did it.


	8. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to see a continuation of the Ronin story.[Clint face reveal] or [post Clint face reveal, talks about Clint's past and/or present experience with Ronin](maybe you could do both? 3 parter?) (Idk) (do what you like)

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. This Ronin guy would be his death. He reminded him of someone and he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He should know it, he… he should… but every time when he thought he was close to find it out then something happened and it… slipped. 

And Ronin refused to reveal his face or to tell them his name and it really peeved him. 

Bucky shuffled through the communal living room to the kitchen. Once again he was out of coffee and he needed his fix. But he stopped when he saw the black attire of Ronin on the deck. The man sat in lotus position on the floor and had his hands on his knees. He seemed relaxed. 

Bucky went to the kitchen to fill a mug with coffee. He wanted to go back to his room but then he stopped again and looked at Ronin. He stared at him for a while but he didn't move a muscle. He meditated and seemed absorbed in his own world. Bucky sighed and went to the couch. There was nothing to do, no missions, no world-threatening catastrophes, and so he just switched on the Xbox to continue the game he had started a few weeks ago. 

Half an hour later he was absorbed in his game that it took him a few moments to realize that someone whimpered. He paused the game and frowned but no one was in the room. But then his head snapped around and to the deck and Ronin was just tugging at his mask. He was breathing really hard and seemed to have a panic attack. 

Bucky threw the controller onto the couch and hurried out onto the deck just the second when Ronin managed to remove his mask and throw it away. He sucked in the air and pressed both hands over his ears… and Bucky stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth agape. 

“Clint!” He whispered and could only stare. That was impossible! Clint was dead. Thanos, the asshole, had snapped him away! This couldn’t be Clint! 

But the man who looked like Clint couldn’t hear him, he just swayed back and forth and whimpered quietly. Bucky stared, but he managed to move one of his feet and made a step in his direction. And then another one and another one. 

“Clint!” he said again and this time Clint realized he was here. His head snapped up and he looked at Bucky and moved his lips tonelessly. 

“Clint!” Bucky said and fell on his knees beside him. He touched his face and a tear ran over Clint’s face and he lowered his head. “Clint!” 

Bucky wrapped his arms around him and a moment later he could feel hands on his back and Clint’s chin on his shoulder. 

“You’re alive,” he blurted and repeated it, “you’re alive, you’re alive, you’re alive!”

Clint whispered, “Bucky,” in his ear and stroked the back of his head. 

“How… why… why are you alive?” Bucky said and looked at him now. “And… and… why?” 

“I saw my family disappear,” Clint whispered. “Everyone, only Nate was left.” 

“Nathan is alive?” Bucky asked and Clint nodded. 

“I… I found a place to hide him,” he said. “And I promised him to kill Thanos and that’s…” he stopped. 

Bucky nodded. “And why the mask?” 

Clint looked away. “I… promised Nate not to get distracted until Thanos is dead and I know…” he turned his gaze to Bucky now.

“Me?” 

“I love you, Bucky, more than my own life, but… Thanos killed my family and… and I need the Avengers’ help to kill him.” 

“I can help you,” Bucky said. “If you let me I’ll help you.” 

“Bucky, I…” 

“You once called me your sidekick,” he said with a sad smile. “Let me be your sidekick again. No one needs to know who you are if you don’t want to but.. Please, baby, let me help you.” 

“Okay,” he said after a long moment reluctantly. “But…” 

“No distractions until Thanos is dead, I promise,” Bucky said. Clint nodded and a tiny smile appeared on his lips. He leaned up to him and kissed him, long and passionate and Bucky almost moaned. He had really missed that. 

“No distractions. And no one can know.” 

“Promise.”


	9. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827679/chapters/36129360)
> 
> Requested by [ayarasky](http://ayarasky.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for your blog :3 I read it every day)) Can you, please, continue story about Winged!Clint? Where Clint learns to fly, Bucky worries about Clint, Steve worries about Bucky, and Natasha looks at them like idiots ХД Thank you!

Clint stood on the roof of the Avengers Headquarter and looked down at the lawn around it. He shifted from one foot to the other and clenched and unclenched his hands. His wings fluttered nervously. 

“I’m not sure anymore that it’s a good idea,” he said after a moment and looked up. 

Bucky stood beside him and reached for his hand. 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want it,” he said and turned to Clint. 

“I know,” he said and licked his lips. “But… I guess I have to.” His wings fluttered again and Bucky could feel the feathers touch his back every now and then. 

“No, not if you don’t want to,” Bucky said and Clint sighed. 

“I have wings now and no one knows how to get rid of them. I throw down everything in close vicinity when I walk through a room and I can’t wear my shirts without cutting holes in the back. The least is that I can fly with them,” he said then. 

“But to jump off of the building?” Bucky asked and Clint shrugged. 

“Tony’s there to catch me if it doesn’t work,” he said and involuntarily his gaze fell on the genius in his suit. Steve stood beside him and was pale like a sheet and Natasha sat on a bench, her ankles folded and watched all of them with a weird expression on her face. 

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, “But what…” he started but Clint didn’t listen, he just made one step forward and fell. “Clint!!” Bucky yelped and stepped forward, too. 

Clint fell like a stone but after a moment he spread his wings and fluttered frantically with them. 

“Clint!” Bucky screamed now. Tony used his repulsors to hover over the ground, ready to catch him. And Steve tore his hair. 

“Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh” Clint screamed and still fell but then he could stabilize the fall and his wings started to work. “Aaaaahhhhh!” But this time it didn’t sound panicky, quite the contrary. 

“Holy shit!” Bucky watched Clint move his wings, his arms pressed close to his body and he gained height. He grinned broadly and Tony landed beside Steve again. 

“Whooooooo!” 

“He’s flying,” Bucky muttered and shook his head grinning. “He’s really flying.” 

Clint came back to the roof and landed beside him, still the grin on his face. 

“Oh my god, Bucky! That was awesome!” he blurted and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him hard and passionately and Bucky was half hard when they parted. 

“It looked like fun,” Bucky smiled and Clint nodded. He kissed him again. 

“Wow,” a voice behind them said and Bucky whirled around. Tony stood there, together with Steve and Natasha. “So they’re not only decorative,” Tony said. 

“Yeah,” Clint grinned. “It’s awesome.” 

“It looked… dangerous,” Steve added and both, Tony and Natasha, rolled their eyes. 

“Stop worrying, Captain Grumpy Pants,” Tony snarked and Steve glared at him now. Natasha muttered something under her breath and walked away. 

“Did she just call us idiots?” Clint asked and Bucky shrugged.

“Yeah, but you’re my idiot,” he grinned.

“And you’re mine.”


	10. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk, please. Clint and Bucky meet in every life, but every time Bucky can't save Clint from death. But in this life, becoming an Avenger and remember all, he must save him. Happy end or not - as you wish)

**79 A.D., Pompeji**

Lucius was on a galley when it happened. He was close to home, he could already see Pompeji in the distance. He wanted to be back to celebrate the Vulcanalia together with Tiberius but they were delayed in Rome for a few days. 

But Lucius was more than worried. They had seen the smoke over the Mount Vesuvius for a while now and even on the ship they could feel the vibrations coming from the volcano. It took him a few hours more and then he would see Tiberius again and this time he would come with him to Rome. 

“Gods!” Someone screamed and Lucius saw the volcano explode. 

“Speed up!” he commanded and the scullers moved faster but Lucius could only watch the lava swallow Pompeji. A few fishing boats could flee onto the sea but no one had seen Tiberius. He was gone again.

***

**July 1192, Jaffa**

Henry sat on his horse. He wore his armor, had his weapons ready and waited for the attack signal. From his position he could see Albert in the distance together with the other crossbowmen. 

They met last night outside of their camp in a hidden place so no one would see them. 

“I have a bad feeling,” Albert had said after they had made love. 

“I will be there,” Henry whispered. “I will help you if you need me.” 

“I love you, Henry,” Albert said and kissed him. 

The attack order came and they rode against Saladin’s men and in a few moments chaos was everywhere. Henry led his horse to the crossbowmen when he saw an arrow hit Albert and he fell. With a cry he slid down from his horse and hurried to his man. 

“Sorry,” he murmured with blood on his lips. 

“No, don’t leave me again,” Henry cried but Albert couldn’t hear him anymore. Once again he had lost him.

***

**March 1794, Paris**

“No!” Jacques yelled. “Let go of him!” 

“Step back, fellow,” the soldier snarled. Several weapons were pointed at him and he slowly raised his hands. Two soldiers held Philippe’s arms, his hands were tied behind his back. Someone had shoved a dirty rag as a gag between his lips. 

“He’s… he’s innocent,” Jacques said and locked his eyes with Philippe, who slightly shook his head. 

“Witnesses said he planned to assassinate Robespierre,” one of the soldiers snapped. “And he’s also known to be a really good marksman.” 

“He couldn’t…” Jacques started but Philippe shook his head more vehemently. “Please, have mercy,” he just pleaded instead of telling them that Philippe was with him the night before. 

“But…” 

“Step back now or you will accompany him on the guillotine,” the soldier said and shoved Jacques out of the way. He tried to follow them but one of them backhanded him and he fell. The last thing he saw was Philippe looking at him. 

“No!” Jacques breathed. And once again he had failed him.

***

**August 2017, London**

It took Bucky almost hundred years to find him this time. Something went wrong and this time his beloved was born more than sixty years later. Usually the knowledge hit him as soon as he was of age and he found the man he loved within a few months but this time it didn’t happen. Only when Steve freed him from Hydra and his part of the Avengers went rogue with him he met Clint and he knew he was HIM. And as usual they fell for each other within moments after meeting. And always as usual his beloved couldn’t remember him. 

But this time Bucky hoped that it would end differently since it started differently. 

“Okay,” Steve said and looked around. “Hawkeye, I need you up high, Ant-man, you stay with me, Bucky…” 

“I know what I have to do,” Bucky growled and Steve glared at him. Clint nodded at him and Sam flew him to the roof he had pointed at. But they didn’t have the time to plan their next moves because the Kree squadron started their attack and they had to concentrate. 

Bucky fought like a berserk but when he realized that a few Krees were on the same roof as Clint he ran to the fire ladder and climbed up. 

“Not again,” he murmured. “Not again, not again, not again.” 

He just arrived on the roof when one of the Krees pointed with his weird weapon at Clint and Bucky reacted on instinct. He jumped in the trajectory of the projectile. And then there was excruciating pain. He screamed. 

“Bucky!” he could hear Clint and he fought not to lose consciousness. A dead Kree landed beside him and then someone touched his face. “Bucky, no! Bucky, come on, don’t do that to me!” 

The pain subsided and he could feel Clint’s fingers on his cheek. 

“Bucky, please… you have to fight…” 

But Bucky smiled and he reached out for Clint, touched his face and felt the blood run out of his body. “Don’t leave me!”

“Finally.”


	11. Clint Barton/Matt Murdock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you write some hawkdevil? I don’t care if it’s angst or fluff I just need more hawkdevil

Matt was tired when he left the court. It was a difficult court case and everything he wanted was some food and his bed. But when he went down the stairs he sensed that Clint was there, leaning against his car, his arms folded over his chest and he was pretty sure that he smirked. 

“Hey, babe,” he said as soon as he was within earshot and Matt tried his best not to roll his eyes. Clint knew that he hated to be called babe. 

“Why are you here?” Matt asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be in your HQ?” 

“Nah,” Clint said and strolled over to him. He put his arm around Matt’s waist and leaned to him to kiss him. “I took the night off.” 

“You got injured, am I right?” Matt sighed and this time Clint rolled his eyes. 

“No,” Clint said but Matt could hear his heart beat a little faster and he could smell the antiseptic ointment. “Maybe a little bit,” Clint admitted when Matt cocked his head. 

“What happened?” Matt asked and walked around Clint’s car to the passenger’s seat. He opened the door and flopped down in the amazingly comfortable seat. Clint climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. 

“Oh, nothing serious,” Clint said and now Matt was really worried. 

“Clint,” Matt said and turned his head to look at him. 

“It’s just…” Clint muttered something under his breath and Matt frowned. He usually could hear really good but Clint knew how to mumble so he couldn’t understand him. 

“What was that?” Matt asked and Clint sighed. He turned left and had to stop at a traffic light a moment later. 

“Natasha dared me to do pole dancing with her and I thought…” he stopped and Matt had to press his lips together to not laugh out loud. He actually could imagine Clint trying to outdo Natasha… and fail miserably. 

“You know, just because you learned how to walk a tightrope doesn’t mean you can do that, too,” he said and he needed all his concentration to stay earnest. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Clint muttered. “But at least I have a few days off.” 

“A few days?” Matt asked now. 

“I strained my shoulder and can’t use my bow and so…” Clint once again didn’t finish his sentence and now Matt couldn’t stop the chuckle bubbling up. “That’s not funny.” 

“Well,” he grinned, his tiredness forgotten, “I think it is. I tell you what, when we get to my place we can both take a bath in my awesome whirlpool. It will help you with your shoulder and then we go to bed early. How does that sound?” 

“As if I have the best boyfriend in the world,” Clint said and Matt could hear the gin in his voice. Clint slowed down and then turned the car around to drive to Matt’s place instead. 

“Yes,” Matt grinned. “Yes, you have.” 

Clint chuckled. “You know, I love you, too.”


	12. Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780771/chapters/37283444)
> 
> [jazzybaybay](https://jazzybaybay.tumblr.com/) requested:
> 
> Whoo. *fans self* The latest Serial Killer!Steve is fucking amazing. What if during their relationship it they continued to kill assholes. Clint would lure them in and Steve would kill them. But to people on the outside they look like a regular happy couple!

“Bucky knows,” Steve said and slammed the door of Clint’s apartment shut. He flopped down on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. Clint came out of the kitchen, carefully wiping his hands clean with a rag. 

“Bucky knows what?” he asked. 

“About us,” Steve said and waved his hand.

Clint pursed his lips and sat down on the armrest of the couch.

“He knows that we’re together or the other thing?” 

“That we’re together,” Steve said. 

“That’s…” Clint said, rose and sat down beside him. “That’s not so bad.” 

“We wanted to keep it a secret, babe,” Steve huffed. Clint looked at him for a long moment before he shrugged. 

“Well, as long as he doesn’t know about the other thing…” 

Steve glared at him.

“He does not know about the other thing, right?” Clint asked now. Steve shook his head.

“No, he doesn’t,” he said. “But… what are we doing now?” 

“What did you tell him about the dates?” Clint said with air-quotes. 

“”I… uh…” he blushed, “I told him it’s a sex thing.” 

Clint raised a brow, a smirk on his lips. “You? You took the s-word in your mouth?” 

It was amazing. Steve could kill people in so many creative ways and it was beautiful to watch him, but he still blushed like a virgin when he should talk about sex. 

“Not… not really,” he admitted. “I… uh…” 

“Oh god, really?” Clint chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. “You’re really cute.” 

Steve just opened his mouth to complain when someone knocked at the door. Clint frowned. Not many people knew where he lived. 

“Oh… uh… that’s him, Bucky, you know. I invited him over,” he said. “I hope it’s okay.” 

Clint rose and went to the door. 

“Sure,” he said. “But we have to talk about the other thing later, you know? We need a new plan.” 

He opened the door and outside was Bucky, Steve’s friend and co-owner of the bar. 

“Hey,” he smiled and held a bottle with Scotch in his hand. “Steve said…” 

“Come in,” smiled Clint and stepped aside. Bucky entered the apartment and looked around curiously. “Steve just told me that you’re coming over. If I had known earlier I’d cooked for more than just two people.” 

“Nah, that’s okay,” Bucky said and pressed the bottle in Clint’s hand. Steve came over and put his hand around Clint’s waist. “I’m not hungry.” 

“Pfft,” Clint snorted and turned around to go to the kitchen. “Let me see what I can do.” 

“He’s a really good chef,” Steve said and his gaze followed him. 

“It’s really cute,” Bucky said. Clint could hear him through the door and a smile crept on his face. “You two are really cute.” 

“Bucky,” Steve said and Clint knew that he was beet red by now. 

“Do you like pizza?” he asked through the open door and Bucky nodded. “All right, I’ll make some.” 

Bucky stayed the rest of the evening and it was really nice. And when Clint brought him to the door he smiled. 

“It’s good that you two are finally are together,” he said. “You know, Steve’s more… well… settled. You’re good for him.” 

“Thanks,” Clint said. “

“But the thing you do…” 

Clint’s mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. “He’s… uh… he’s better in the sack when he’s jealous.” 

“Oh god!” Bucky scrunched his face and put his hands over his ears. “I don’t need to hear that.”

“It’s true,” he shrugged, relieved that Bucky seemed to believe him.. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said and looked over Clint’s shoulder at Steve, who just washed the dishes, “but… it’s good. You’re good for him.” 

“Thanks, Bucky,” Clint smiled and Bucky patted his shoulder. 

“Whatever you two morons do, have fun,” he said and now it was Clint who blushed. 

“We will,” he said, “we will.”


	13. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780771/chapters/36715524)
> 
> Your wintersoldier!Clinr fic is one of my favourite!! Can you continue how while Bucky was in Siberia, Brock helped Clint escape from Avengers. Bucky goes on quest, and when he finds them, it so hurts him how Clint is obey to Brock. "He's no longer yours. Now he's mine". P.S. I hope someday you will write a huge fic about them!! Thanks!

Bucky was happy. He had found a way to help Clint, he had destroyed the clones and he made sure that HYDRA couldn’t build more of them. So, yes, he had enough reasons to be happy. 

He just stopped his car in front of the Avengers HQ and walked in only to find his teammates in a turmoil. 

“What’s going on here?” he asked when he went into the control room and both, Steve and Tony, whirled around to look at him with weird expressions on their faces. 

“Bucky,” Steve said and made a step in his direction. Tony turned back to type on one of his weird keyboards and things appeared on the screens. 

“What’s going on, Steve,” Bucky said again and folded his arms over his chest. 

“We were called to an emergency and…” Steve said slowly but Tony interrupted him.

“Here,” he said and pointed at one screen. Bucky turned to look.

_The Soldier was locked in his cell. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his back to the wall and his eyes closed. But he didn’t sleep, he could hear everything around him. The Avengers, who had captured him, had tried to talk to him but he ignored them. He just wanted to complete his mission - to kill the defected Winter Soldier - and go back to his base._

_When an alarm started he opened the eyes and looked around but no one came to his cell so apparently they were called out. The Soldier took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. He would get a chance to get out of this cell and then he would complete his mission._

_“солдат!” Someone said and the Soldier opened his eyes. Outside stood his handler, a rifle in his hand. The Soldier rose and went to the door and his handler stepped aside. “Давай!”_

_The Soldier nodded and followed him._

“Clint!” Bucky breathed when he saw Rumlow looking into the surveillance camera, grinning and mouthing ‘mine’. He whirled around to Steve. “Tell me what happened!” He demanded. 

“We had an emergency. We got attacked by…” he started but Bucky interrupted him.

“I give a flying fuck who attacked, Steve!” Bucky snapped. “Who was here to guard him?” 

“Uhm…” Tony said and Bucky glared at him now. “We left Peter here.” 

“Peter?” Bucky blurted. “Are you completely out of your mind? He’s a child!” 

“He’s Spider-man and capable to…” 

“He’s a kid for crying out loud!” Bucky threw his hands in the air in frustration. “And Hydra has Clint now!” 

“He went with Rumlow and…” Tony said but now Bucky used his best Winter Soldier glare at him and he stopped immediately. 

“Of course he went with him,” he hissed. “He’s programmed to obey him.” 

He turned on his heel and went to the door. 

“Buck,” Steve said. “Where are you going?” 

Bucky stopped and glared at him. 

“What do you think? I’ll search for Clint and I will remove Rumlow’s spine through his nose!” He threw the flash drive he had brought from Siberia to Tony. “You can try to be useful and find a way to get rid of the programming!” 

He would find Clint. Again.


	14. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 13

Bucky had searched for him for months now since Rumlow took Clint. Months and no trace. He had searched all the HYDRA compounds he could remember, he had questioned HYDRA agents and searched more compounds but no Clint. Once again, it was as if earth had swallowed him. 

Today Bucky was at rock bottom. It was their anniversary, the next one without Clint. When he left the HQ Steve had asked him what he had in mind.

“I want to have a drink,” he snorted and pushed Steve out of his way. He left the HQ, mounted his bike and drove away to the bar he usually frequented. He sat down and ordered his first vodka and the barkeeper brought it without comment. Bucky drank, ordered the next one and continued drinking. He sat there for a while but then - from one moment to the other - it was quiet. Too quiet. He turned around and saw a man in the doorway and his mouth went dry immediately. 

The man wore black leather, a mask over his eyes and the muzzle, he had a bow in his hand and aimed at him. He saw blond hair and an artificial leg. The people in the bar stared at him but no one dared to move.

“Stand up!” the man - Clint - snarled. 

“Clint,” Bucky said and rose from his chair. He held both his hands so Clint could see that he was unarmed. 

“This is not my name,” the Winter Soldier hissed. 

“But it _is_ your name,” Bucky said. His head spun a bit from the alcohol and he swayed slightly but he didn’t look away. This was the man he loved, the man who went through hell and whose mind got shredded again and again. 

“You are my mission,” Clint said and his fingers tightened around the handle of the bow. Bucky looked at him for a long moment but Clint didn’t release. 

“Then do it,” Bucky said. “Kill me.” 

The Winter Soldier held his bow and aimed and then he cursed and let it sink. He removed the arrow and put it back in the quiver. 

“Not like this,” he said and reached for the knife he had on his belt. He made a step in Bucky’s direction, ready to attack him. And Bucky reacted on instinct. He rolled to the side and pulled out the knife he had in his boot but Clint was already there, tried to stab him. Bucky blocked it with his artificial arm and turned out of Clint’s reach. He ducked when Clint used his artificial leg to kick him. If he would hit him he would probably be dead, Bucky knew that. The people in the bar started to scream and ran out of the building and soon they were alone. 

Clint pursued him when Bucky tried to bring the bar between the two of them, he used the knife, his new leg and all the skills he had learned from SHIELD and the Avengers to kill him. Bucky tried not to injure him, he just defended himself. He would not hurt Clint. 

“You are my mission,” Clint said again. “And this time I will finish it.” 

Bucky breathed hard already. The alcohol made him slow, even with his superhuman metabolism and his flesh and blood arm hurt from the blows he had to block. He bled from a few gashes and just had to duck away or Clint’s foot would’ve hit his shoulder and he hit the wall with his back. It hurt and all the air left his lungs. A moment later Clint was on him, pressed the knife against his throat. 

“Finish it if you think you have to,” Bucky whispered. When the Winter Soldier didn’t move Bucky reached up and pulled away the mask, saw him squint his eyes for a moment. But he still didn’t kill him. 

“You are my mission,” Clint said again, his voice still muffled by the muzzle. 

“Did someone ever tell you that your eyes are beautiful?” Bucky suddenly said. The Winter Soldier blinked and the knife moved away from his throat, just a tiny bit. 

“Why do you say that?” Clint asked. It was the first thing he had said to Clint when Steve had introduced him to the team. Back then Clint had blinked, then he had grinned and patted his shoulder. “I like this one,” he had said and Bucky had grinned, too, mostly because of the horrified expression on Steve’s face. 

“Because it is true,” Bucky admitted. “Because I love you, no matter what HYDRA, what Rumlow did to you. I love you and if you let me I can help you.” 

“But… but you’re my mission,” Clint said and blinked again. “You’re my mission.” 

“I love you,” Bucky repeated and Clint shook his head. 

“You’re my mission. You’re a traitor and I’m here to kill you.” 

“I love you,” Bucky said again. 

Clint stepped back and the knife fell to the ground. He reached for the muzzle and forcefully removed it, sucked in the air and shook his head. 

“You’re my mission. I have to kill you,” he said.

“I love you,” Bucky said once more. And now he held his hand out. “Let me help you.” 

“You… you’re… you’re… you are…” he shook his head again and again and his nose started to bleed, his gaze was unfocused and he swayed a lot. “You’re my mission, I have to kill you… I… I… I have to…” 

He looked at Bucky, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it and then just slumped down to the ground. He had lost consciousness and Bucky rushed over to him, wrapped his arms around him and pressed him to his body and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, Clint.”


	15. Clint Barton/Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hulkeye where everyone knows not to mess with/upset Clint because they think they have to worry about Hulk but really it’s Bruce’s wrath they should be concerned about.

**Avengers HQ, Monday, 6.30 a.m.**

Clint sat in the kitchen, a cup of coffee on the table in front of him and he slowly munched his cereals. It was way too early to be awake but he had to go on a mission in a few hours. He just shoved a spoonful of cereals in his mouth when Tony entered the kitchen, went to the fridge and opened it. 

“What the fuck!” he blurted a moment later. “Where the fuck is my Vla?” 

“Your what?” Clint looked up, the spoon stopped on the way to his mouth. He furrowed his brows. 

“Vla,” Tony said. “That’s dutch custard. Pepper brought it from her trip to Amsterdam.” 

“Oh, that chocolate stuff?” Clint asked and Tony glared at him now. 

“Did you eat it?” He asked and Clint shrugged.

“There was no name on it,” he said and shoved another spoonful of food in his mouth. 

Tony opened his mouth, but when Bruce entered the kitchen that moment he closed it and the fridge door. Bruce sat down beside Clint and yawned. 

“It’s okay,” Tony said, grabbed a cup, filled it with coffee and left. 

“What was that?” Bruce asked and Clint shrugged again.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Apparently I ate his… stuff… and he didn’t yell at me.” 

“That’s weird,” Bruce said. 

“I know,” Clint said and pursed his lips. “So… un-Tony, you know.” 

“Un-Tony?” Bruce raised a brow and chuckled quietly.

“Shut up,” Clint grumbled and shoved another spoonful of cereals in his mouth. Bruce chuckled, leaned over and kissed him before he went to make himself a cup of tea. 

**Avengers HQ, Wednesday, 2.17 p.m.**

“... irresponsible! Irresponsible and dangerous and you not only endangered yourself, you endangered the whole mission and civilians!” Steve yelled. He paced in front of Clint who sat on a chair in the conference room and tried to look guilty… and failed. 

“How could you…” Steve just started again when he saw Bruce walk by through the glass walls. Clint smiled and when Steve’s head snapped back he repressed the smile again. Steve opened his mouth, looked over his shoulder at Bruce and then he closed it again and left the conference room. 

“Don’t do something like that again,” he muttered and off he went. 

Bruce cocked his head and Clint shrugged. He followed Steve with his eyes but then he just left the conference room to join Bruce in the kitchen. He wanted to cook Indian food and Clint loved Indian food. 

**Avengers HQ, Saturday, 7.43 p.m.**

“I can’t tell him!” Maria said and looked over her shoulder. Nat raised a brow.

“Why not?” she asked and Maria almost choked. 

“Why… why not? You know exactly why not! It will upset him and when he’s upset Bruce gets upset and you know what happens when Bruce gets upset,” she hissed. 

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Nat asked and Maria looked over her shoulder again.

“No, I’m not,” she whispered. “Remember what happened last time he…” 

“What are you whispering about?” Someone asked and both women startled. They turned to look at Clint who stood beside them, a pudding cup and a spoon in his hand. 

“Nothing,” Maria said too fast and Nat rolled her eyes.

“Maria thinks she can’t tell you that Fury wants you to go on a four months solo mission because it would upset you,” she said and Maria blushed. 

“Is that why everyone acts so weird lately?” Clint asked, one brow raised. 

“It’s not that, it’s…” Maria started, huffed and then pinched the bridge of her nose. “We don’t want to upset him,” she said and nodded in Bruce’s direction. 

“Huh?” Clint said and furrowed both his brows. “Is that the reason why everyone acts so weird lately?” 

“Everyone thinks if they upset you Bruce would hulk out and…” Natasha said but Clint couldn’t help himself, he just burst out in laughter. 

“It’s not Hulk you’d have to worry,” he grinned then. “Bruce’s way scarier than Hulk when he thinks he has to defend me.” 

“That’s… uh… not…” Maria said but Clint just winked at her and went back to the communal living room, where Bruce sat on a couch and read. Clint sat down beside him, kissed his cheek and opened his pudding cup. “Fuck.”


	16. Clint Barton & Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [askrosemarymckneal](https://askrosemarymckneal.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  Okay. Can you do one where Bruce accidentally turned himself into a 4 year old toddlers and Clint is like such a GIANT mother hen when he sees him and just gives him lots of cuddles?

Clint was in the shower when the alarm went off. It took him thirty seconds to get out of the cubicle and into his clothes, still dripping wet. With his shoes in his hand he ran to the control room where Tony, Cap and Wanda were already gathered but the screens didn’t show a crisis or an emergency.

“What happened?” he asked with a frown and threw his shoes on the floor. 

“Uh…” Steve said elaborately and stepped aside. Sam and Nat appeared that moment and the little boy, who stood behind Cap, started to cry. 

“That’s Bruce,” Tony said and nodded at the child. The boy - he was around four years old - seemed lost and had no idea what he should do with all the strangers around him. The door went open and Thor and Vision came in and now the boy cried even more. 

“What the…” Clint muttered, shoved Cap out of the way and carefully hunkered down in front of him. He smiled and held his hand out for him.

“Hey, little one,” he said. “You are Bruce?” 

The boy looked at him but his crying subsided and he put his thumb in his mouth and he nodded. 

“Hi,” Clint said and pointed at his chest. “I’m Clint.” 

He still held his hand out and tried to look as harmless as possible and the boy made a tiny step in his direction. 

“Don’t worry, honey,” Clint said and when Thor asked loudly about the emergency he turned and glared over his shoulder at him. “Out! All of you!” he hissed and Steve opened his mouth, but then, after a moment, he nodded and Clint turned back to the little boy. He heard the Avengers leave the control room and only he and the boy were left. 

“See, they’re gone. Nothing to worry, buddy,” he said gently and the boy nodded again. 

“Are you scared of me?” Clint asked, his hand still outstretched. Another nod from the boy. 

“That’s very wise, you know,” Clint smiled. “But I promise, I won’t harm you. And they won’t harm you, too. I’m here to protect you. Do you believe me?” 

Bruce licked his lips and shifted from one foot to the other before he shrugged. 

“Do you like jell-o?” Clint asked and the boy shifted a bit more but then he nodded. “Wanna come with me to get some? We have red and blue and green. Which one do you like?” 

“Red,” the boy whispered and made another careful step in Clint’s direction.

“Really? I like that, too,” he smiled and Bruce came to him and looked at him expectantly. Clint reached out and when he didn’t shy back he hoisted Bruce up on his arm and smiled at him. 

“All right?” he asked and when the boy nodded Clint went with him to the door. But outside waited the other Avengers and Bruce startled. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Clint said and held him close to his body. “They won’t harm you, I promised, remember?” 

Bruce nodded and Clint stroked his back. 

“What happened?” he asked Tony quietly. The genius shared a glance with Steve and shrugged. 

“We don’t know, I found him like that in the lab, brought him to the control room and called the team,” he said. Clint nodded. 

“I’ll bring him to the kitchen to get him some food, you find out what happened,” he said. “Right, honey?” Bruce nodded and smiled a bit. He wrapped his thin arms around Clint’s neck and Clint caressed his back and his head. “Let’s go and get jell-o.”


	17. Clint Barton & Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 4
> 
> [fearfirefaeries](http://fearfirefaeries.tumblr.com/) requested:  
> I just read you Clint's Steve son. Totally awesome. Any chance of you adding to it? I'm dying to see Clint's explanation.

“Stop pacing,” Tony huffed. He sat at the conference table and read in the files he had printed earlier. Steve turned to glare at him, his arms folded over his chest, but he didn’t say a word. He just growled quietly and continued pacing. 

“Goddammit, Rogers,” Tony started and wanted to continue with a tirade but he got interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Enter!” Steve snapped and ignored Tony’s dirty look. The door went open and Clint stuck his head in. 

“Hey,” he said but didn’t enter, he didn’t even open the door completely, just looked in. “You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes,” Steve said and nodded at the table with his head. “Come in and sit down.” 

“Uh… is something wrong?” Clint asked but didn’t move. 

“Just… ” Steve started to snarl, stopped himself and sighed. “I just want to talk to you,” he said then.

Clint licked his lips nervously but eventually opened the door and came in. He took a seat as far away from Tony and as close to the door as possible. 

“Okay, what’s the…” he started but when Tony shoved the files in his hands over the table to him he stopped and looked at them. “What’s that.” 

“That’s what I wanted to ask you, Feathers,” Tony said.

Clint reached for the files and opened the first one, looked at a picture of someone with his face, blinked a few times and opened the next one. When he had seen all of them he cocked his head and frowned.

“What’s that?” he asked again and now he looked at Tony and Steve. 

“What’s… that’s what we want to ask you,” Tony said again. 

“They… look like me,” Clint said and opened the files again to scrutinize the pictures. Different haircuts, different scars, piercings, tattoos, but the person was definitely always the same. “Is that a joke?” 

“You have no idea?” Steve asked now and Clint shook his head slowly. 

Tony rose and came over to him, took one of the files and opened it. 

“But that’s not everything,” he said and pointed at one of the lines. Clint read, paled and then he blushed violently. “So, you knew _that_ ,” Tony said and smirked. 

“That’s… uh…” 

“You knew it?” Steve blurted. “You knew that you’re my son and you kept it a secret?” 

“Fury said I’m not allowed to tell anyone, I had to sign a NDA before I was assigned to the Avengers and…” he said but Steve interrupted him.

“SHIELD is gone! You could’ve told us!” He almost yelled. “You could’ve told _me_!” He pointed at his chest and Clint saw the hurt in his face. 

“I wasn’t allowed!” Clint yelled back. “Don’t you think I didn’t wanted to? But you are a soldier, too, you should know…” 

“I’m your father, Clint, and…” 

“Guys!” Tony interrupted them and both men turned to him now. 

“What!” they asked in unison with the same amount of impatience and irritation and Tony stared open-mouthed for a second before he shook his head and chuckled slightly.

“Like father, like son,” he muttered. 

“Stark,” Steve growled but Tony raised his hand and stopped him.

“I know you two have a lot of things to talk about but the more interesting question at the moment is…” he pointed at the files on the table. “Who are they? Who created them and how can we find them?” 

Steve deflated and sat down on an empty chair. “You’re right,” he said. 

“And I think I know the person we should ask,” Clint added, a stern expression on his face. 

“Yeah?” Tony asked, “Whom?” 

Clint started to grin. “Someone you both were told is dead.”


	18. Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please get Bucky catching them in the Steve serial killer AU and not even being surprised? Or already knowing and just pretending he doesn’t know?

Bucky stood in front of Steve’s door, his key in his hand and sighed. He shouldn’t do that. He shouldn’t just sneak in. He should talk to him at one point but… he was too scared to tell him. 

Steve was supposed to be in the bar, he should do the accounting. At least he had said that he would do it this morning, so he, Bucky, would have enough time.

“Fuck it,” Bucky muttered and put the key in the lock, opened the door and went in. The shutters were half closed and it was twilighted inside. He went through the living room to the kitchen and looked at the knife block beside the stove. 

“Oh shit, Stevie,” he muttered when he saw that the big kitchen knife was missing. The knife he had given Steve as a present, together with the block. He just wanted to turn around when he sensed a motion behind him and he whirled around. Behind him stood someone with a golf club in their hand and raised above his head, ready to hit him. 

“Oh fuck!” the someone said and switched on the light. It was… Clint. 

“Clint!” Bucky blurted. 

“Bucky?” the other man breathed relieved and put the golf club aside. “What are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to ask the same question,” Bucky blurted. 

“I… uh…” Clint blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Me and Steve… you know…” he said and gestured vaguely with his other hand in the air. “We just… you know.” 

“Too much information,” Bucky mumbled. 

“And why are you here?” Clint asked now and cocked his head. 

“Steve forgot something and I’m here to bring it back,” he said. He reached in the messenger bag around his shoulder and held up the big kitchen knife. 

Clint paled. Apparently he knew exactly why it lay in the backyard of the bar under one of the dumpsters. Bucky found it when the garbage men emptied them and hid it in his bag before someone saw it. He even washed it with bleach to remove all traces. 

“That’s… uh…” he said and looked at the golf club again but Bucky just grinned at him and went to put the knife back in the block. 

“You don’t need to tell him,” he said. “He still thinks he’s sneaky.” 

“You… uh… you know what…” Clint blurted, his eyes wide as saucers and only moments away from a panic attack. 

“Clint, buddy, I grew up with that guy. I was in the army with him and we shared an apartment for years,” Bucky sighed. “There’s nothing I don’t know about him. Really, nothing.” 

“And… and… you didn’t say anything or…” Clint had to sit down on one of the bar stools in front of the breakfast bar. 

“I have a sister,” Bucky said. “She’s four years younger than me and she’s… she’s brilliant. She was in Harvard,” he smiled. “But when she was a sophomore she got attacked on a party. Five guys raped her and no one believed her. They were acquitted on a technicality. In the next year one by one disappeared and no one found their bodies. I knew what happened to them and I’m thankful that Steve did what he had done. He doesn’t know that I know and I’d prefer it stays that way.” 

“Why?” Clint asked and wiped his face. 

“It’s better that way,” he shrugged. 

“And… and you don’t have a problem with… you know…” Clint blushed again. 

“I see a lot of thing, Clint,” Bucky smiled. “And I know what you two do, too. I researched and… well… he’s doing the world a favor if you’d ask me. So, no, I don’t have a problem.” 

“And… with us? I mean, that we are together now?” 

Bucky snorted and waved his hand. “He’s happier lately,” he said. “And when my best friend is happy, I’m happy, too. And really, you two are not as sneaky as you think.” 

Clint paled again and swallowed hard. 

“Everyone knows that you two are together by now,” he added with a wink. “You don’t have to hide that anymore.” 

“Thanks, Bucky,” Clint smiled and Bucky patted his shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “And welcome to the family.”


	19. Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I request Tony or Steve interrupting Clint’s wedding (one he’s settling for, not really one he’s really wanting) to confess their love and beg for him back? Please and thank you!!

“... so let them speak now or forever hold their peace,” the minister said and looked at the people around them. But just when he wanted to continue someone tore open the door and stumbled in.

“STOOOOP!!” Everyone turned around and Clint wished the ground would swallow him. A murmur went through the crown when no less than Tony Stark himself staggered up to them, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. “Stop!” he said again, this time not as loud as the first time but still, everyone stared. 

“Clint, what happens here?” Bobbi, his soon to be wife, asked and glared at him. 

“You can’t marry her,” Tony slurred when he was close enough. 

“Tony, that’s not the right moment!” Clint hissed angrily. He looked at the minister, but the man gestured at the three of them to follow them. 

“All right, who are you?” he asked as soon as they closed the door to the sacristy behind themselves. 

“He’s noone,” Clint said. “Can we continue?” 

“No, you cannot,” Tony said. “You don’t love her, it’s just…” 

Clint punched him. And Tony fell down to the ground, his nose bleeding.

“You cannot marry her,” Tony said. “I know you don’t love her.” 

“Clint,” Bobbi said and Clint turned to her. 

“He’s lying, babe. I love you and I really want to marry you,” he said. 

“Yeah? Did you tell her about your brother?” Tony slurred from his spot on the ground. 

“What’s with your brother?” The woman - Bobbi - asked and Tony started to chuckle. 

“Of course you didn’t,” he said. Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Tony, what are you really doing here,” he asked and held his hand out to help him up. 

“I… I’m here to stop you from the biggest mistake in your life,” Tony said. He fumbled for a handkerchief and pressed it against his bleeding nose with a hiss. “And… and to make up for the biggest mistake I ever made.” 

“What?” 

“I love you, I never stopped loving you and… and I want you back,” Tony admitted. “And I know that you love me, too.” 

“Clint!” Bobbi stared at him now. “You’ve been together with him?” 

Tony started to chuckle. “You didn’t tell her about me as well? Nice start for a relationship.” Clint punched him again. The minister gasped in horror. 

“Yes, I still love you,” Clint said and Bobbi yelped, threw her wedding bouquet at Clint’s head, grabbed the hem of her dress and ran out of the sacristy, followed by the shocked minister. “Fuck,” he muttered and sat down. “But you have to understand… after what you did… it won’t work anymore.” 

“Why?” Tony asked. “I love you, you love me, why do you think…” 

“Because I always have to wonder if you’re cheating on me again,” Clint snorted. “Sorry, babe, I stumbled and while I fell I lost my pants and my dick accidently landed in that bimbo’s pussy!” 

“I… I… I never said that,” Tony tried to defend himself but Clint glared again. “But…” he made a step in Clint’s direction. “I have a solution for that.” 

“Yeah? Like…” Clint started, but he couldn’t finish his sentence because Tony opened his pants and dropped them. “Are you out of your mind? We’re in a church!”

But Tony didn’t listen, he dropped his boxers, too, and then Clint stared open-mouthed. Tony Stark wore a cock cage! And in his hand he held the key out for Clint. 

“For you!” 

“What the fuck!” Clint blurted and stared at Tony’s dick locked in a metal tube. 

“That way you can be one hundred percent sure that nothing will happen and only you can decide when or if we have sex,” he said and still held the key out for Clint. 

“Tony, that’s…”

“Please, Clint! I can’t live without you, I tried to but I just can’t. I love you more than everything and I would do everything for you. Everything,” he said and then he added, “Please.” 

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Clint said and shook his head. 

“How about yes?” Tony suggested but before Clint could answer the door went open, Bobbi looked in, saw Tony with his pants around his ankles, yelped again and threw her shoes at the two of them.

“Fuck you! I’ll leave!” she screamed and slammed the door shut again. 

“Well,” Tony said and grinned sheepishly. “Guess you’re single now. So, what do you say? Wanna give it a try?” 

Clint scrutinized him for a very, very long moment before he rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Gimme that damn key.”


	20. Clint Barton/Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [damehawkeye](http://damehawkeye.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  I’m not feeling too well (stupid heat wave and stupid smoke from forest fires); can I request some Thunderhawk where Clint doesn’t feel well and just wants cuddles but doesn’t think he can ask his friends with benefits teammate that he actually fell for to hold him?

“Achooo!” 

Clint sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He had a blanket wrapped around himself and shuffled slowly to the kitchen. He was thirsty. 

“Achoo!” he sneezed again and swayed a bit. His head started to spin and he put his hand onto the wall to not fall on his face. 

“Are you okay?” someone said behind him and Clint immediately blushed. It was Thor and he really didn’t want him to see him like that. 

“Yeah,” he sniffled and tried to make another step but then he stumbled over his blanket and only Thor’s fast reflexes kept him from falling. Clint’s heart stopped for a beat. Thor’s body was warm and it felt so good to lie in his arms. But they were only ‘friends with benefits’ and he couldn’t ask him for that. So he reluctantly made a step back. He coughed and held his hand in front of his mouth. 

“You are not well, Clint,” Thor stated and Clint nodded slowly. 

“It’s just… just a cold,” he wheezed. 

“What can I do?” Thor asked and the way he looked at him, so worried, so full of concern as if he really liked Clint the way he liked Thor.

“I… uh…” Clint started but got interrupted by a sneezing attack. 

“You should be in bed,” Thor said and now he really sounded concerned. 

“I… I need something… to drink,” Clint managed. 

Thor looked at him for a long moment before he took his arm and turned him around. 

“Go back to your bed, Clint,” he said, “and I will bring you something to drink.” 

Clint stared at him for a long moment but then Thor nodded encouragingly he started to shuffle back to the elevator. It took ages till he was in his bed again but when he managed he heard steps and only a moment later Thor came in, a tray in his hand. He placed it on Clint’s nightstand. 

On it was a cup, a thermos jug and a bowl with sugar cubes. 

“What’s that?” Clint asked, his voice raspy from coughing. 

“Tea,” Thor said and sat down beside him. “I asked Bruce and he said you should drink tea when you have a cold.” He took the cup, filled it with tea and gave it to Clint. “Sugar?” 

“Yes, please,” Clint nodded and Thor threw two cubes in the cup. “You asked Bruce?” 

“Of course,” Thor nodded earnestly and gestured for Clint to drink the tea. “I worry about you when you are sick.” 

Clint choked and spat tea on Thor’s shirt. “You… you worry?” 

“Why, yes,” he said and cocked his head. “You are sick, Clint, and…” 

“Why?” Clint interrupted him. “I mean… this…” he coughed again. “I thought…” 

Thor reached out and cupped his cheek, stroked his skin with his thumb and it felt so good. Carefully he took the cup out of Clint’s hand and put it back on the tray. He looked at his wet shirt, took the hem and pulled it over his head. 

“What… what are you doing?” Clint asked, his mouth suddenly dry again. But Thor climbed over Clint, lay down behind him and pulled him close to his chest. 

“Bruce said you need to drink tea and you need to rest and that is what we are doing now,” he said. He kissed Clint’s temple and took care that he was covered and warm. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Clint murmured. He wouldn’t complain. But when he was well again he would have to have a talk with him. 

And just before he drifted off to sleep Thor kissed his temple again. “Sleep well, beloved.”


	21. Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your dark!Phil. Can you write something else or continue one of past? Thank you с:

One of the best parts of his job - and probably the key advantage of being third in command of SHIELD - was the trip to the market every month. As a representant of a government organization and one of the most powerful intelligence services in the USA he always had first pick. 

A pretty male slave brought him to one of the private rooms and Phil sat down in the comfortable armchair. A female slave brought him coffee and petit-fours and Phil gave her the list of the slaves he wanted to see. He had read all the catalogues and made a list of interesting talents. 

“We can start whenever you want, Mr. Coulson,” Mr. Wilson, the dealer, said. 

He had five serial numbers on his list and the first four were as good as he thought they would be and he had told Wilson to bring him the contracts to sign them. But he really looked forward to the fifth one. 

The door went open and the guards brought him in. They put their hands on his shoulders and reluctantly the boy knelt down in front of him. His hands were tied behind his body and he wore a shock collar. 

“You may leave,” he said to the guards. One of them wanted to protest but a glare stopped him and they nodded. 

“But you may need this,” he said and gave him the remote. 

Phil nodded and the two men left the room. He rose from the armchair and moved to the kneeling young man. 

“Clinton Francis Barton,” he said and the slave glared angrily at him but didn’t try to rise. 

“Orphaned at the age of six and then raised in an orphanage. You and your brother ran away when you were thirteen,” he continued. “You joined a circus and became ‘World's greatest marksman’.” 

Phil hunkered down in front of the boy and looked him in the eyes. They were beautiful, tri-colored and so, so efficient. He reached out and let his finger run along the young man’s face. Barton tried to turn his head away but Phil shook his head and showed him the remote. He swallowed but stopped his movements. Apparently he had endured the shocks before and they were really painful someone had told him. 

“But that wasn’t enough, was it? To be a carnie wasn’t enough for you,” Phil whispered. His finger trailed along his neck to his naked chest and Barton shivered. “You became ‘World’s most wanted contract killer’, too,” Phil chuckled. 

His finger moved to the slave’s pierced nipple. He took the ring with his number tag and pulled and the young man winced. Phil twirled the sensitive nub between his fingers and the young man hissed in pain. 

“Tell me what happened?” he demanded. The boy pressed his lips together but Phil just increased the pressure on his nipple. “Tell me,” he repeated. 

“I trusted the wrong people and they betrayed me,” he said bitterly. 

“Yeah,” Phil smiled. He trailed his finger over Barton’s stomach down to his groin and the young man closed his eyes when he wrapped his fingers around his dick but didn’t try to move back. 

“I’ll offer you a deal,” he said. “The same deal I offer all of you. You work as an Agent for Shield for the next fifteen years. You do what we say when we say and if you survive we will release you. You’ll be a free man again.” 

“If?” the young man cocked his head. 

“It’s a dangerous job,” Phil said.

“And the alternative?” the slave asked. Phil shrugged.

“You get sold on the stage and with your looks you’ll probably end as someone’s fucktoy until you’re too old for them and they send you to the mines or the fields where you’ll toil fifteen hours a day till you keel over dead.” 

Phil squeezed the young man’s balls a bit and he winced and groaned in pain. 

“So, I either get to be a fucktoy for some pervert out there or I come with you and become your fucktoy?” 

“Yes, I will be your handler and I will use you as I think bes. But most of the time you’re doing agent workt,” Phil grinned. “What do you say?” 

The young man licked his lips and then, after a very long moment, he nodded. 

“Good,” Phil whispered and rose. He went to the door and called for Mr. Wilson. 

“We will have lots of fun.”


	22. Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IronHawk, please. Tony wakes up and there is no Clint, there aren't his things. No one in team knows who Clint Barton is, and Jarvis doesn't find a mention of his existence. Tony begins to think that he's gone crazy and came up with a relationship with Clint, but he remembers him too well. Happy end or not - as you wish. Thanks!

_“Tony, duck!” Clint screamed but too late and only a second later he got hit by something and the lights went out._

With a groan Tony opened his eyes. It was dim around him and he frowned. When he got hit it was bright daylight and they were fighting in the streets of Chicago and now he lay in his own bed in the Stark Tower.

He sat up and looked around. The room was empty and he frowned a bit. Something was definitely wrong here. Usually, when he was injured, Clint wouldn’t leave his side. But this time he wasn’t here. And then he paled. What if…

“Jarvis,” he said, “Where’s Clint?” 

It was quiet in his bedroom and he just wanted to repeat his question when Jarvis answered. 

“Excuse me, sir, but… who?” 

“Clint, Clint Barton,” Tony said. “You know, the man I’m married to.” 

“Sir,” Jarvis said slowly but he couldn’t finish his sentence when the door was torn open and a woman came in. She yelped when she saw Tony, came over to him and hugged him. 

“Oh god, you’re awake,” she said. “I was so worried.” 

Only moments later Steve and Natasha came in, too, and Cap actually seemed relieved to see him. But Tony had still no idea who that woman was who hugged him and that’s why he asked her.

“What?” she said and sat back. 

“Are you okay, Tony?” Natasha asked and frowned. “After-effects from the hit you took?” 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “I just want to know who that is. And where’s Clint?” 

Natasha and Steve shared a glance with the woman. 

“Tony, that’s Beatrix,” Steve said.

“I’m your wife!” the woman said the same moment. 

“What? No,” Tony shook his head. “I don’t know… Clint! Where’s Clint?” 

“Who is this Clint you’re talking about?” The woman, Beatrix, wanted to know. 

“He’s my…” he stopped when he saw the faces of all of them. Beatrix’s expression darkened.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you cheated on her again,” Steve growled. 

“No, I… I don’t know who you are, lady, and now it’s enough of this shit, I want my husband.” 

“Your… husband?” Beatrix sobbed, slapped his face and ran out of the room. 

“Jarvis, find Clint!” Tony demanded. 

“I need more data, sir,” the AI said. 

“Barton, Clinton Francis, born in Iowa and my goddamn husband,” Tony snapped. 

Natasha came over to him and scrutinized him. “Are you sure you feel well? And who is this Clint person you’re always talking about?” 

“What? He’s your best friend and…” 

“My what?” Nat frowned. “Tony, my best friend is Phil and you know that. He recruited me, remember?” 

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted them. “I’ve searched for a Clinton Francis Barton but it seems there is no person with this name. Can I have more data?” 

“World’s greatest marksman, an archer, former circus artist, brother Barney… Charles Bernard and…” he stopped and glared at Steve and Natasha. There was something… something… 

“Who are you?” he asked and squinted his eyes. He rose from the bed and then he saw it. Steve was too short beside Natasha. 

Tony’s mouth went dry in an instant. 

“What do you mean? We’re…” Natasha said but Tony interrupted her.

“No,” he shook his head. “You look like them, but you are not Steve and Natasha!” 

“Tony,” Natasha said carefully but Tony had to get away and he had to get away fast. He waited till she made a step in his direction and then he just ran, bodychecked her out of the way - and now he was sure that this wasn’t the real Natasha - and ran to the door. Steve tried to stop him but Tony whirled around and punched him while an alarm started to wail. The Steve impersonator staggered back and Tony reached for the handle again but now the fake Natasha tried to grab his arm. Tony ducked and kicked her and tore open the door. 

_“Tony!” someone gasped beside him and he tore open his eyes. “Oh my god, I thought…”_

_Clint couldn’t finish his sentence because Tony wrapped his arms around him and held as if his life depended on it. They were still in Chicago, Tony lay on the ground and Clint knelt beside him._

_“Hey,” Clint said gently and cupped his face._

_“I just had a really weird dream,” he said and had to touch Clint to make sure he was really here. “I woke up and no one knew who you were.”_

_“I’m here, Tony,” Clint said with a smile._

_“What about…” Tony looked around, his eyes wide._

_“We won,” Clint smiled and caressed his cheek with his thumb._

_“Oh god, it was horrible,” Tony mumbled. He kissed Clint and still held him._

_“I love you, Tony,” Clint said and Tony smiled._

_“I love you, too.”_


	23. Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685403/chapters/32402061) chapter
> 
> I forgot about the Amerihawk D/S Au! Could we see what happens now that Phil has Clint back? Thank you!

It was four months since Phil was back in Clint’s life. But the mood swings got worse and worse every day. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Half an hour ago Clint had thrown a tantrum in the kitchen, had thrown plates and cups at him, Phil, and now he lay in his bed crying. He needed to be dropped but he didn’t allow it. 

“How’s he doing?” Natasha asked and Phil turned around to her. 

“It’s bad,” he said. “Rogers really messed him up.” 

“I’m sorry, Phil,” she said and for a moment he really believed her. But if she was so sorry she could’ve tried to stop Rogers. 

“Yeah,” he said and sighed. 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” she said and Phil looked at her for a long moment. She could’ve stopped Rogers but she didn’t.

“You can try it,” she said. But when she saw his glance she took a deep breath and added, “He’s Captain America, Phil. We thought he may be a little old fashioned but fair. No one knew what he did when they were alone.” 

“He abused him, Natasha,” Phil said. Natasha cast her eyes down. He usually called her Tasha. 

“Subs sometimes have bruises. Some of them like it really hard and you know that,” she said. 

“You know Clint for more than ten years,” he said bitterly. “You know him!” 

“Phil…” she started but then they both heard Clint cry in the bedroom and they went to the door. 

“He needs to be dropped,” Phil said, “but he doesn’t trust me. He can’t trust me anymore. I know it’s not my fault, it’s Rogers’ but…” he shook his head. 

“Let me talk to him,” she said. He wanted to decline but when he heard another cry out of the bedroom he closed his eyes for a moment before he nodded. 

Natasha opened the door, went in and closed it again. And Phil started to pace. 

Clint’s been his sub since he opened up about it. That was half a year after his recruitment and he was in a really bad shape. He needed to be dropped but he wasn’t allowed to leave the base and so he couldn’t meet the usual professional dom he always saw. 

Phil was shocked at first but then they talked about it and he said if he trusted him he could help him out. He always said he would help him to cover it because subs weren’t allowed in military or intelligence. But Clint was the best sniper he had ever seen and he was a great agent and he knew it would be a shame to lose him. That, and because he really started to like him. 

And then they met for Clint’s first drop and it was a really awesome experience for both of them. Clint was probably - as weird as it may sound - the cuddliest sub Phil had ever met and he found out that he really liked that. And the rest was history. 

Natasha was almost two hours in with him before she opened the door again. 

“He wants to see you,” she said with a smile. 

“What…” Phil stared open-mouthed. 

“I’m his best friend, remember? Phil, he wants to _see_ you,” she said and this time he nodded. 

He just wanted to enter the bedroom, when she put her hand on his shoulder. 

“I know it’s still a long way to go for both of you, but if you need help, I’m here. We all are,” she said. 

“Thanks, Tasha,” he said and when she nodded and smiled he opened the door to the bedroom and went to his Clint. His sub. His love.


	24. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mheadcpl](mheadcpl.tumblr.com) requested:  
>  Winterhawk, Bucky is downstairs and gets pregnant witch Clint. Please? :p

Steve found him in the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing up. 

“Bucky,” he said quietly when he heaved again. He put a hand on his back and rubbed it. 

“Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve asked and Bucky sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I’m okay,” he said and turned to look at his best friend and co-worker. “I just ate something wrong.” 

“Really?” Steve snorted. “I know you good enough to know that you’re lying shamelessly, Buck.” 

“Well, why do you ask when you know everything?” Bucky snapped. 

“I have a theory,” Steve said. “But I want you to tell me if I’m right or wrong because we’re friends.” 

“Steve, I…” Bucky started but then a tear started to run over his face. “I… I have a problem.” 

“Tell me,” Steve said and Bucky sat back to lean his back against the wall. 

He sighed and put a hand over his stomach and another tear ran over his face. 

“Oh Bucky,” Steve said. He understood immediately. He was pregnant. “Who’s the father?” 

“It’s Clint,” Bucky said and looked at his hands. 

“Clint? Master Clinton?” Steve’s eyes went wide. 

Bucky nodded, blushed and more tears ran over his face. “I don’t know what to do, Steve,” he said. 

“Does he know?” Steve asked and Bucky snorted.

“No,” he said. “Of course not.” 

“Why not?” Steve cocked his head. 

“What do you think why not? He’s an Alpha from upstairs and I’m an omega down here,” Bucky snapped. “His family is rich as fuck and…” he stopped and looked around as if he’d heard something. But when it stayed quiet he turned back to Steve. 

“You should tell him,” Steve said. “He’s not like the rest of his family. He seems to be…” 

“Nice?” Bucky supplied. “Yes, he is. But if his father finds out that he knocked me up he’ll disinherit him and then… then what? Do you really think he’ll run away with a poor omega like me?” 

“Yes, I would,” someone said and both omegas whirled around. In the doorway stood no one less than young Lord Barton himself. “Of course I would.” 

“Master Barton,” Steve said and bowed his head. 

“Don’t,” Clint said and made a step in their direction. “You don’t have to do that here.” 

“Clint, why… why are you here?” Bucky asked and Lord Barton hunkered down beside him. 

“I was worried. You didn’t look good the last few days and when you didn’t come this morning… I worried,” he said. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“What? That I wasn’t careful? That I…” Bucky started but Clint cupped his face gently. 

“Not your fault,” he said. “It was mine. I’m the Alpha, I should’ve taken care of you when you’re in heat, not the other way round.” 

“I… uh… I will go to work,” Steve said and stepped back. He left the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. 

“Your father will disinherit you,” Bucky said. “You’ll lose everything and…” 

“I don’t care,” Clint said. “He’s a bastard anyway and if I have to run away to be with you I will do it without hesitation.” 

“But…” Bucky started again but Clint interrupted him with a kiss. 

“You’re worth it,” he said and then he put his hand on Bucky’s stomach. “You both are.” 

“Clint, I…” Bucky started again. 

“I love you, Bucky, and I don’t care if you’re poor as poor as a churchmouse or if my father will throw me out. I want you and I want our child,” he said. “And if I have to go to work in the mines to feed the two of you I can do that, too.” 

“I love you, too,” Bucky whispered and wrapped his arms around Clint’s neck. 

“We’ll manage,” Clint said. “Together we’ll manage. I promise.” 

“I trust you,” Bucky smiled. And Clint kissed him again.


	25. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton & Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk, Bucky is downstairs, Clint upstairs, and thanks to Loki, Bucky must hide the first signs of pregnancy before the Avengers. In short, it does not go out. Please? :P

“You will regret the day you thought you could touch what is mine,” the Asgardian hissed in Bucky’s face. He just came out of his shower cubicle when he saw Loki leaning against the wall. And in an instant he was on him and threatened him. 

“Clint doesn’t belong to you,” Bucky said quietly. “He can do whatever he wants.” 

Loki started to grin maliciously and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

“I hope you will remember that,” he said and touched Bucky’s stomach. Bucky slapped his hand away but the Asgardian’s grin only broadened and he disappeared into thin air. 

“Yeah, fuck you,” Bucky grumbled. He sighed and reached for his towel to dry himself. He had a date with Clint in half an hour and Loki was the last one he wanted to worry about. It was their first anniversary and he had planned the perfect date.

***

A month later Bucky sat in Dr. Cho’s office and stared at her, mouth agape.

“What?” he blurted. It was still hard to believe what she had just said seconds ago.

“I know it’s… it’s impossible, Mr. Barnes,” she said and raised her hands in confusion. “I can’t believe it myself. But…” she stopped for a moment to lick her lips. “You’re pregnant.” 

“What?” he said again. It was impossible. It was just not possible. He was a man and something like pregnant men are impossible. 

In the last few weeks he felt sick in the mornings, he puked a lot and his chest grew. He had tits. He tried to hide it, he even got himself a chest binder to hide them. But the symptoms got worse and the only doctor he trusted lately was Dr. Cho and so he went to her. She said she’s not that kind of doctor but she examined him nevertheless. 

And now they sat in the office and talked about the results. 

“I have no idea how this could happen but…” she said but Bucky remembered the day Loki had touched his stomach. 

“But I have,” he growled. “And… and what can we do?” 

“I would suggest an abortion,” she said. “I have no idea how this should work and…” 

“No,” Bucky said. “I… I have to…” talk to Clint he wanted to say but then he stopped. He couldn’t tell him. No one could know or he would end in a lab. “I have to go,” he said instead and ran out of her office, out of the HQ and to his bike.

***

It was Steve who found him five months later. And Steve stared at him open-mouthed for a really long moment.

“Oh my god,” he blurted and had to sit down. Bucky followed him into the cabin he had rented. He had told the owner that he was an author who wanted to write a book and so they left him alone. “What… what happened?” 

“Loki was pissed at me,” Bucky sighed and carefully sat down in his armchair. It was difficult already. 

“But… but what happened?” Steve looked at Bucky’s big belly and his grown breasts and shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Apparently I’m pregnant… and Clint is the father, so to speak,” he sighed. 

“This… this…” Steve stammered and shook his head. 

“I know,” Bucky said. “And the worst is, I have no idea what to do when it’s time for… you know…” he caressed his belly. “I have no idea.” 

“Come back,” Steve said. “Come back and we’ll find a solution.” 

“Yeah? Like what? Cut the baby out of me?” Bucky snorted. 

“C-section!” Steve’s face lit up. “Yes, that… it could work, don’t you think?” 

“I thought about it,” Bucky said. “But I don’t know what Clint will say when…” 

“He was so worried about you,” he said. “He barely slept, he searched the whole world and he’s dead beat.” 

“Oh my god,” Bucky said and paled. He thought about Clint but they weren’t together for too long and he thought he would get over it soon, would forget him and move on. 

“Come back, Bucky,” Steve said again. “We’ll help you.” 

“What about Loki?” Bucky asked and Steve snorted. 

“We’ll take care of him,” he said. “Believe me.” 

“But… Clint,” Bucky said carefully and Steve rose and held his hand out for him. 

“He will be so happy to have you back, both of you, I’m pretty sure.” 

Bucky deliberated for a long moment. He needed help soon, he knew that, but he wouldn’t want the other Avengers to look at him like that. 

“Please, Buck, come with me,” Steve said again. And with a groan Bucky heaved himself to his feet and took Steve’s hand. 

“Okay,” he said then. “Bring me to Clint.”


	26. Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironhawk or winterhawk, please. Clint actually has superpowers, but his power is so destructive that he has to hide it. But one day he has no other choice. Yhanks!

They were losing. 

The Avengers were called to an emergency in Houston, Texas. Someone attacked the city and they needed help. Of course the Avengers came and it turned out that it was another attempt to invade Earth. Thousands and thousands of alien warriors came out of a ‘Rift in the reality’. At least, that was what Tony called it. He had literally no idea where they came from and it didn’t matter, he just shot arrow after arrow, kicked and jabbed and fought with everything he had while SHIELD agents evacuated the city. 

But it was futile. They were eight and the enemies like zillions. 

“Area is clear,” someone said through the comms and Clint’s mouth went dry. He knew what would follow. The someone - Maria Hill - switched to a private channel. “Clint…” she started but Clint interrupted her.

“No,” he said firmly. “No, and no! I know what you will ask me and I will not do that!” 

“We’re losing,” she said. “No one, not even Scarlett Witch’s powers can stop them. There’s only one solution.” 

“We’re in a city where more than two million people live, Maria,” he said and shot at two of the aliens and killed them. “I can’t do that.” 

“We don’t have an alternative,” she said. 

“You said I would never…” 

“All of you will die,” Maria said. “The Avengers, Natasha… Tony.” 

Clint closed his eyes for a short moment before he switched back to the standard channel. 

“... keye, can you hear me!” Steve just snarled into the comms. 

“Hawkeye here,” he said and killed three more aliens, ducked to not get shot and looked for Tony who just got hit by a few of the aliens. 

“We need you at…” Steve started but Clint interrupted him.

“You all have to leave,” he said. “Avengers, retreat.” 

“What?” Tony butted in. “We’re…” 

“Tony, you have to trust me,” Clint pleaded and ran to the side of the building to get to the fire ladder. 

“Hawkeye, this is…” Steve tried again. 

“Avengers, this is Maria Hill. Strategic retreat! I repeat, strategic repeat!” Maria said. 

Clint fought his way to the ground and ran in the opposite direction of the Avengers. But when Tony tried to contact him he threw his comm away. He had to concentrate to do what he had to do. And he hoped the Avengers were away far enough by now because he couldn’t wait any longer.

He took a deep breath and spread his arms to collect the energy he needed. Slowly he closed them, the fingers of his hands spread to bundle the energy in front of his chest. He could see it already, like a purple, dangerous energy ball and Clint went down on one knee, took a deep breath, screamed and let go. From one moment to the next all noises were blocked for a second and the energy spread out, ran through the streets, the buildings, the cars, the trees… and the aliens. And then Clint let go.

***

They found him in the middle of a huge crater. Everything around him was gone, half of the city of Houston was gone and all of the aliens were gone, too. Clint was unconscious and purple energy ran over his skin.  
Tony hurried to his side to feel for his pulse and burned his hand when he got in touch with the weird energy. But he could feel a pulse and saw Clint breathe.

“Oh my god, Clint!” he gently shook him and with a gasp Clint woke. He sat up, looked around and breathed hard. 

“What was that?” Steve asked and Clint licked his lips and turned his head for a second. When he saw the damage tears ran over his face. 

“Clint, are you okay,” Tony asked and slowly he nodded. 

Steve asked again, “What was that?” and this time Clint looked at him then at Tony. 

“I… I can understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me anymore,” Clint whispered, “But this,” he gestured around the former city of Houston, “this is the real reason why SHIELD hired me. I’m not human, I’m a mutant and this is my…” he closed his eyes, “this is my curse.” 

“Can I touch you?” Tony asked and Clint checked himself but the purple energy was gone and he nodded. Tony wrapped his arms around him and held him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“No one aside from Fury and Hill knows. And I was afraid you would leave me,” Clint admitted and Tony pressed him closer to his body. 

“I would never leave you,” Tony murmured. 

“But I’m a freak and you…” 

Tony snorted something that sounded like a bitter laugh. “Yeah?” he said. “Look at me. What am I?” 

“You’re perfect,” Clint said quietly and Tony kissed his temple. 

“Come on, baby, let’s get you home. And when you’re ready to tell me we talk, okay?” 

“Okay,” Clint smiled. “I love you, Tony.” 

“I love you, too.”


	27. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you possibly write a WinterHawk AU where both Bucky and Clint are experiments for Hydra and one of them helps bail the other out? Possibly with Winged!Clint and Werewolf!Bucky?

Bucky wore a straightjacket and a muzzle, his feet were chained together and the chains went to a belt around his waist and to his neck. Eight chains - leashes - were hooked into the thick leather belt so the guards could hold him in a safe distance and lead him where they wanted him. 

They brought him in a truck where he had to kneel down and the chains were hooked in rings in the fortified steel walls. He had no idea whereto they brought him but he couldn’t ask them since he was gagged. So he just glared at them and when one of the guards shrank back he grinned in his muzzle. 

He had no idea how long they drove - it was long - but when the truck stopped he closed his eyes to brace himself when the light would come in again. He sat in absolute darkness in the truck and his sensitive eyes would hurt, he knew that. But there wasn’t too much light when the doors went open, only guards who came in and took the chains. They dragged him out and Bucky realized that he was in another HYDRA facility only god knew where. 

He glared at the guards who dragged him to an elevator and brought him into the basement, the lowest level. And only when they had shoved him in a cell and closed the doors one of them said if he would be ‘a good doggo’ they would take off his chains. He had to get close to the bars and one of them reached through them while the other one held a taser in his hands. They removed the chains, the straightjacket and at last the muzzle but they left the collar around his neck and when Bucky whirled around the guards flinched and literally ran away. 

He growled and looked around his new accommodation. The cell wasn’t too small, three walls were stone and the fourth solid bars. Outside of his cell was a corridor and on the other side were more cells. They were all empty aside from the one opposite of him. A young man lay on the cot and slept, a blanket thrown over himself. And he either just slept the sleep of the just or they had given him drugs, either way, he didn’t wake up during his delivery. 

Bucky checked the cell, checked the bars and the hinges and the lock but he couldn’t see a chance to get out. He hit the bars and growled again but then he sat down on the cot. Aside from it were a toilet and a sink on one wall and a table and a bench bolted to the other wall. There were no lamps in the cells, they were in the corridor. 

He stared at the prisoner in the other cell. HYDRA found out he was a werewolf and wanted to experiment on him, he wondered what they had done to him. 

It took three hours to find out. The man in the cell stirred and groaned and after a very long moment he struggled the blanket away and yawned. And Bucky could only stare. First because he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, blond, lean and just… beautiful. And second because of the huge pair of white wings sprouting out of his back. 

“Oh my god,” he blurted and the guy sighed and looked at them. 

“Yeah,” he said. “They thought it would be funny.” 

“Funny? Why?” Bucky asked and the guy took a bow with a mock salute. 

“The Amazing Hawkeye at your service,” he said and then added. “Or simply Clint.” 

“Hawkeye, huh?” Bucky said. “That’s why the wings. But why are they white and not like brown?” 

“I had no say in that,” the guy - Clint - said and then cocked his head. “You didn’t tell me your name.” 

“Bucky,” he said. “James actually, but, well, friends call me Bucky.” 

“So, why are you here?” Clint asked bluntly and leaned against the bars. Bucky let his eyes trail over his body and felt his pulse speed up. The guy wore only sweatpants and he could see hard muscles and a cute happy trail disappearing in them. “What did they do to you?” Clint added when Bucky didn’t answer immediately. 

“I have a… tiny, hairy problem,” he said after a while and looked at his feet. “Once a month.” 

Clint squinted his eyes for a moment and then tore them open. “You’re a werewolf?” he blurted. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Bucky sighed. “But HYDRA didn’t do that to me, I’ve been like that my whole life, they just…” he stopped for a moment, “they strengthened it.” 

“They strengthened it, huh?” Clint asked and looked along the corridor. Bucky followed his gaze but couldn’t see anything and so he used his wolf-senses but he could neither hear nor smell someone. They were alone. 

“Yeah,” he said then. “Why do you ask?” 

“Oh,” Clint shrugged. “Because I have a plan to leave this establishment but I need a sidekick.” 

Bucky raised a brow. “A sidekick?” He asked and cocked his head. “Why do you think you can trust me? We just met.” 

“Oh, I watched you for a while since they brought you in,” Clint grinned and shifted from one foot to the other. 

“You…” he pointed at the bed behind him and Clint’s grin broadened. “You just pretended to be asleep.” 

“I see better from a distance,” Clint said and when Bucky frowned he added, “Hawkeye, remember? That’s not just a nice name.” 

“Okay, and why didn’t you just disappear alone?” he asked and Clint looked at his wings.

“I’m a little handicapped lately,” he sighed. And when Bucky’s frown deepened he mouthed, “Vents!” 

Bucky understood. “So… you have a plan to get out and then? There are probably many guards.” 

“And that’s the moment when they come in handy,” he grinned. “I can fly us out. What do you say, you in?” 

“Are you not afraid? I mean, I’m a werewolf and…” 

“I love dogs,” he shrugged. “And werewolves are just a bit bigger and angrier.” 

“You are really weird,” Bucky said. “Luckily you’re pretty.” And then he realized what he had said when Clint grinned at him again. 

“Right, tiger,” he said. “Let’s get out first and then we’ll see what happens, okay?” 

“Okay, deal!” 

“By the way, you’re not that bad either,” Clint said and Bucky blushed. 

“Right…” he said and scratched the back of his neck. “When do we start?”


	28. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton & Ethan Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gillian007](https://gillian007.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  Hey! I'm the one that commented on your story in AO3. The one pairing Ethan/Clint in the story Various Clint Barton Prompts if I'm not wrong😂😂I would like to request 4 another part plzzzz. I hope u could write more Clint/Ethan Fics yay!! 😂

Clint sighed when he looked in the mirror. He tugged at his sleeves and winced. He hated to wear tuxedos, even if Bucky always told him he would look gorgeous in them. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he growled at his image and stuck out his tongue. 

“You look good,” Ethan said behind him and Clint took a deep breath. 

“You should not say that,” he said and looked over his shoulder. Ethan stood too close. 

“But it’s true,” he said with a smile and Clint made a step back. 

“Ethan, you know…” 

“I know, I know, you have a jealous boyfriend,” Ethan said and cast his eyes down for a second. “And this is just a mission.” 

“This _is_ just a mission,” Clint said and tugged at his sleeves again. 

“I know,” Ethan said but his eyes said something else. 

“It was your idea, not mine,” Clint said. 

“I need a sniper and you’re the best for this mission,” Ethan said and shrugged but Clint knew him good enough to know that he still got his hopes up. 

“Let’s go,” Clint said after a last glare in the mirror. Bucky would love to see him right now and he would love even more to peel him out of it and have it off with him. And he should stop thinking about his boyfriend right now. His pants started to get tight a little bit. 

“All right,” Ethan said and held his arm out for Clint to take it. “You’ll love the car.” 

They arrived at their destination twenty minutes later in a black Lykan HyperSport and Ethan was right, Clint loved it. The mansion was huge, even bigger than the one Tony inherited from his father and that one was pretty huge. 

The owner was a Russian billionaire and rumor said he was involved with terrorists and this afternoon they expected one of the heads of the organisation here, too. Clint should shoot him and Ethan should be there to pretend to help him and steal his phone with all the informations about his organisation. And it has to go fast before the terrorists could kill the Secretary General of the United Nations. They had a window of only a few minutes and while Clint and Ethan were here, Benji and the rest of the IMF team would take over to rescue the Secretary Generals. Bucky insisted to be with Luther to supervise the mission… and to make sure Ethan would keep his hands to himself he had said and glared at him. 

When they had left the car Ethan gave the key to the guy from the valet parking and held his arm out for Clint to take it. Together they went in, greeted the host, talked a bit with him and then Ethan took Clint’s hand and led him to the dance floor. 

“What are you doing?” Clint hissed and Ethan smiled and started to move to the music. Reluctantly Clint followed him. “We don’t have time.” 

“We have to appear unsuspicious,” Ethan whispered in Clint’s ear. Clint knew Bucky would kill him if he were here right now. 

“Right,” Clint agreed and danced with Ethan and - he hated to admit it - he was a better dancer than Bucky. Bucky was always a little stiff, couldn’t come loose enough to enjoy dancing like Clint did. And so he hated himself a bit when he moved closer to Ethan while they danced and he hated Ethan for that smile on his face. Ethan’s body was warm and he could smell his aftershave and Clint loved the way he moved in his arms. 

When the song stopped they parted and Clint licked his lips nervously. “Right,” he said again. “Uhm…” he looked over his shoulder and saw the terrorist and his bodyguards appear. “Ready?” 

Ethan nodded. “Ready. Let’s go?” 

“Let’s go.” 

“Luther,” Ethan said, addressed at his team mate in the surveillance van, “Mission starts now.”


	29. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [damehawkeye](http://damehawkeye.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  I know you’re doing Whumptober, but I could really use a pick me up. I apparently let my inner Clint out a little too much and kind broke my back while sitting at a desk. Oops? Clintucky with Bucky fussing over a broken Clint who is not used to not doing things himself.

Bucky stood in the kitchen to make sandwiches when he heard a noise from the bedroom. It sounded as if something fell and only a second later he heard a yelp. 

“Clint!” he blurted and hurried over and all the color left his face. “Oh my god, Clint!” 

Clint - wrapped in a cast half around his body - lay on the ground beside his bed, the jug with coffee beside him and all the coffee was spilled. 

“Aww, coffee!” 

“Coffee?” Bucky snapped. “That’s what you’re worried about?” 

“Ouch,” Clint added and tried to move, but it was impossible, the cast prevented it. 

Bucky sighed, went to him and carefully hoisted him up to put him back in his bed. 

“You have to be careful,” he grumbled. “You broke your goddamn back, asshat!” 

“But… coffee,” Clint whined. 

“You broke your back, your left knee and your right thigh bone!” Bucky repeated. “You’re not supposed to move a finger let alone leave the fucking bed!” 

“But I wanted coffee and the jug was too far away and you were in the kitchen and…” Clint whined when Bucky moved him up in his bed. 

“Then you’re supposed to call!” Bucky snapped. 

“I’m sorry,” Clint mumbled and cast his eyes down. He had folded his arms in his lap and looked at his fingers right now and now Bucky felt like a total jackass. 

“Clint, I worry about you,” he sighed and sat down beside him. Clint winced, when the bed dipped. Bucky ignored it. “You almost died and I don’t want to lose you.” 

During the last Avengers fight Clint was too close and got slammed into a building by a creature bigger and way stronger than the Hulk and it was only dumb luck that he survived. 

He lay in his bed and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. 

“What was that?” Bucky asked and took one of Clint’s hands. The archer looked up and with all the pain, all the fear in his eyes Bucky felt like an ass again. 

“I don’t want you to grow weary of me,” he said, this time a bit louder. Bucky frowned. 

“And why would I…” he started but Clint shook his head. 

“Because I’m a cripple and you have to do everything. I can’t even get myself some coffee and… I don’t want you to leave me.” 

“Clint,” Bucky threw in. “You’re an asshole sometimes, but you’re not a cripple and I don’t want to hear you calling yourself a cripple ever again, got me! And then… for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health… remember that part?” 

“But it’s just…” 

“I meant it,” Bucky said and he knew the hurt was audible in his voice. “I didn’t say it lightly.” 

“I’m sorry,” Clint whispered. “I… I…” he huffed and gestured at his legs. “It’s just so fucking frustrating to sit around and not be able to do a fucking thing! I was always able to take care of myself and… and now I cannot do that and that’s… that’s…” he shook his head. 

“But that’s the thing,” Bucky said. “You don’t have to. You and me, together. Not you alone against the world.” 

“I’m sorry,” Cint said again. Bucky took a deep breath and leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Don’t, Clint,” he smiled. “Just accept that you’re stuck with me, now and forever.” 

“I think… I think I can live with that,” Clint said. He took Bucky’s and looked at him. “I love you.” 

“Now and forever,” Bucky repeated and when Clint’s face lit up, he added, “I love you, too.”


	30. Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [adorabledork](https://adorabledork.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  Hi! I've been enjoying your fics and all your other posts A LOT! So when I saw the Whumptober list, I just HAVE TO send a request: Clint/Coulson, No.18 Hostage, pleeeeease? 
> 
> (it's not in the whumptober list because I'm a dumbass and forgot the prompt)

Phil had a week off. Not because he wanted to, no, Marcus had thrown him out of the building and said if he would try to sneak in he would shoot him. And so Phil had grumbled under his breath, went to Lola and drove home. But at least he had managed to smuggle a pile of his paperwork out so he could work at home. 

He had worked through it in two days. Then he had started to clean the house from basement to attic which kept him busy for another two days. He went grocery shopping and started to cook meals to put them in boxes and into the freezer so he didn’t have to live on take out for a while when he had to work longer. 

And then he sat on his couch, looked around and had nothing to do. He took the remote of his TV, turned it on, zapped through the channels and turned it off after a few moments. He looked at the bookshelf, at the twelve books he owned and sighed. He had read all of them and didn’t buy new ones because he never had the time to read. 

With a sigh he rose, put on his shoes and a jacket and left the house. He wanted to go to a bookstore to buy something to read. After all, if he had to stay at home he could try to do something relaxing. He wouldn’t buy something like ‘War and Peace’, more like George Orwell’s ‘Animal Farm’. He had read that one in a few hours. 

On his way to the bookstore at the corner he had to pass a bank. Theoretically. Not today because today there was hustle and bustle on the street outside. Many police cars and police officers were there and they all were really stressed. Lots of them aimed their guns at the entrance and one of them talked into a phone. 

“What’s going on?” Phil asked as soon as he was close to the police cordon. An officer had stopped him. 

“Please, step back, sir,” the man said instead of an answer. Phil reached in the pocket of his jacket and the officer tensed and put his hand on his gun but Phil pulled out his badge and showed it to him. 

“Agent Coulson, SHIELD,” he said. “Do you need help?” 

“We have a hostage situation,” the officer said but he let him pass. Phil nodded, sighed and went to the cop with the phone. Marcus would kill him if he heard about it but maybe he could really help. He had solved hostage situations before. 

“Who are you?” the officer snarled and Phil showed him his badge. “SHIELD? Why is SHIELD here? Is it because of the guy with the bow?” 

“Bow?” Phil’s head snapped around. “No, I…” he pointed vaguely in the direction he came from, “I was in the area and thought I could help. You said there’s a guy with a bow?” 

“Yes,” the officer said. “Four men, two with guns, one with a rifle and one with a bow.” 

Two years ago Marcus gave him the mission to capture Hawkeye, an assassin who killed with a bow, a guy who could make impossible shots. And now there was a guy with a bow in this bank to rob it? Could it be a coincidence? 

“We tapped into the monitoring system,” the officer said and led him to a police van where two men sat in front of screens and whispered to each other. But when they saw the officer they stopped and turned around. 

Phil looked at the screen and then he stopped dead in his tracks. He thought Hawkeye was one of the robbers but he aimed at the men with the guns. And they held people in front of them, their weapons at the people’s temples. They all wore masks, Hawkeye something ugly and purple with pointy ‘ears’, the others clown masks. 

“I need to go in,” Phil said and the three cops stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. 

“You can’t go in, it’s…” the officer who brought him here said but Phil ignored him, left the van and went to the door. He didn’t have his gun so he had to improvise. 

“What the fuck!” One of the guys with the guns screamed as soon as he entered. The guy with the bow looked in his direction for a moment but the tip of his arrow didn’t move an inch. 

“Sorry to interrupt you,” he said with a smile. “My name is Agent Phil Coulson. SHIELD.” 

“What is SHIELD?” one of the hostage takers asked confused. 

“Oh, we’re a government organization,” he said conversationally as if he was in a bar and not in a bank during a hostage situation. “And I’m here to make you an offer, Mr. Hawkeye.” 

The guy with the bow threw another glance in his direction. 

“Are you crazy?” he asked then and Phil shrugged. And that was the distraction he needed. One of the guys in the clown masks lowered his gun for a second and Phil was on the move. He jumped at him, the others were distracted for just a moment but it was enough for Hawkeye and he shot one of them and nocked a new arrow. Phil managed to wipe the feet of the hostage taker away, he fell, the gun fell out of his hand and Phil punched him so hard he lost consciousness immediately. 

“Enough!” the last guy with clown mask yelled and moved so neither Phil nor Hawkeye could shoot him. The woman he held in front of him yelped and cried and looked at Phil pleadingly. 

“Yes, it’s enough, Barney,” Hawkeye said. “Put the gun down and I don’t have to shoot you.” 

“You would shoot me?” the clown - Barney - called back and Hawkeye gritted his teeth. 

“If I have to,” he said. Phil tried to make a step to the side but now the gun was aimed at him. That moment the Clown realized his mistake when an arrow ended in his knee. He pressed the trigger, Phil jumped out of the way but he could feel the heat of the projectile whoosh past his arm and a moment later it hurt. 

But Hawkeye was on the clown, they fought for a moment and then it was over. The last hostage taker was out cold and Hawkeye exhaled. 

“Are you here to arrest me?” he asked and removed his mask when Phil rose. The guy was cute, Phil had to admit, young, blond and really, really cute. 

“No,” he said and shook his head. He collected the weapons and put them aside. “Actually I’m here to offer you a job.” 

“Seriously?” Hawkeye blurted and cocked his head and Phil’s mouth was painfully dry from one moment to the next. He nodded. 

“You know who I am and you want me to work for you?” 

“Yes,” Phil managed. “What do you say?” 

“What happens to my brother?” Hawkeye asked and pointed at the bank robber with the bleeding knee. 

Phil scrutinized him for a very long moment and then shrugged. 

“He’s going to jail, I guess,” he said. “But you don’t have to accompany him, Mr. Hawkeye.” 

“Okay,” Hawkeye nodded. “And don’t call me Mr. Hawkeye. My name is Clint Barton.” 

“Welcome to SHIELD, Clint Barton,” Phil smiled and held his hand out to shake Hawekye’s. Yes, Marcus would kill him when he called him.


	31. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture mentioned, non-con mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk, please)) When Steve leads Bucky into the Tower, Clint is always nice to him, but still flushers him. And Bucky doesn't understand why, until he sees on Clint's hip five scars from fingers - just like his iron hand. And suddenly he remembers how the Winter Soldier kidnapped and held Clint for three weeks. And now Bucky must fix it.

Even with all their differences, the Avengers were well attuned to each other. That’s why Bucky was sceptical when Steve suggested he should come to train with them. Sure, he was here for more than two months now but to get involved in their training? It was too soon if you’d ask him but Steve insisted. 

It was a good trainings session he had to admit, he sparred with Steve and Thor… and watched Clint sparring with Natasha. Bucky wouldn’t admit it out loud but the way these two fought was breathtaking. Fast, hard, with deadly precision and graceful like dancers. He was a little unconcentrated and got a few hits but it was worth it. Clint was… awesome, even if he didn’t seem to like him, Bucky. He always fled the rooms when they were alone and Bucky had no idea why.

“Okay, let’s call it a day,” Steve said when they all could barely stand and he literally herded them into the showers. They all went to the lockers but while all of them went to shower Clint stalled for time, played around with his phone and only when Stark called for him and asked if he’s shy today he finally came into the shower room. He wore a towel around his hips and fiddled around with it a bit. But when Natasha cocked her head he dropped it and switched on the water. 

Bucky paled. On Clint’s left hip were scars, five finger-shaped scars. Bucky looked up, saw that Clint saw him and the scars and then cast his eyes down and turned around. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked when he ran out of the shower room and to the toilets where he slumped down and puked. 

“Bucky?” Steve said behind him and he retched again. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Did you overexert yourself?” 

“No,” Bucky shook his head, sat down on the floor and turned to look at Steve. “I… I just had a flashback,” he said. 

Steve hunkered down beside him. “Tell me.” 

“It… it all makes sense now,” Bucky whispered. He wiped his face with his flesh and blood hand. “It all makes sense now.” He shook his head. 

“What makes sense, Buck?” Steve asked gently. 

“The reason why Clint hates me,” he said and this time he looked at Steve. 

“You think… Clint hates you?” Steve furrowed his brows. 

“He has every reason to hate me,” Bucky said quietly. “You have seen the scars on his hip?” 

“The hand-shaped ones?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded and raised his left hand, his artificial hand. 

“That’s the reason why he has them.” 

“Bucky, I…” 

“And do you know what’s the worst? Since I’m here he was nice to me, he offered to help with the mind-control thing and all that,” Bucky said bitterly. “But he always refused to be alone in a room with me and… and… and now I know why.” 

“Bucky, please. Tell me what happened,” Steve said and sat down beside him. “Maybe we can figure something out.” 

“It was… a mission,” Bucky said. “I was sent to capture Hawkeye, to bring him to HYDRA. And I managed it. But then… something happened.” 

“Something?” Steve asked. 

“One of my mission goals was to break him, to… well… to bring him to heel, you know?” Bucky looked at his hands now, at both of them. “And I did what they told me to do. I had him for three weeks in my hands, Steve. I tortured him, I… I…” he looked at his artificial hand again. “I hurt him in every way possible. He was barely twenty years old.” 

Steve closed his eyes. He understood what Bucky had done. 

“I was frustrated because he refused to give in and… and I left for just a few moments to get myself under control again. He could flee,” Bucky said. 

“I know it wasn’t you,” another voice said and Bucky’s head whirled around. Clint stood there, dressed but with wet hair. “I know they… I know how it is not to be yourself, to be forced to do things you don’t want to do. I really do,” he said. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered and now tears ran over his face. “I’m so sorry. I will leave and…” 

“No,” Clint shook his head and hunkered down, too. “No. Stay. You’ve been a victim, too.” 

He wiped over his face and looked at Bucky. 

“But I…” Bucky started but Clint interrupted him.

“We’ll find a way, Bucky,” he said. “We’ll find a way to help you, to help both of us, okay?” Clint held his hand out, took Bucky’s artificial hand and helped him up. Bucky looked at him and nodded thankfully. 

“Okay.”


	32. Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you just posted something: "my concussions have concussions" and that made me think about TBI and how having too many isn't good in the slightest. The long terms effects are *really bad*, just look at american football. Can we get a fic about all the TBIs catching up to him and how he decides to deal with it?

Steve was the first one who noticed it. Clint’s headaches became worse in the last months, sure, but then he saw the tremors. 

“You should go see a doctor,” he said one afternoon when Clint had missed dead-center two times. 

“I’m just not concentrated today,” Clint had said but Steve had looked at him with his Captain America look. 

“Today?” Steve had asked and Clint had glared at him. 

“Y-yes, today,” Clint had said and Steve had furrowed his brows. 

“Please,” he had said then more gentle, “Come with me to a doctor.” 

“Why?” Clint had asked and Steve took his hand. 

“Because I worry about you,” he had said and cupped Clint’s cheek. 

And now they sat in the waiting room and waited for the doctor. He had examined Clint thoroughly the whole morning. 

“Mr. Barton, please,” a nurse said and Clint looked up. She smiled and gestured to follow her. 

“Steve,” Clint said and Steve understood. He rose, took Clint’s hand and together they followed the nurse. Dr. Miller waited in his office and he rose when the two men entered it and he shook Steve’s hand and nodded at Clint. 

“Okay,” Dr. Miller said, “There’s no reason to beat around the bush, Mr. Barton,” he said and put on his glasses. He looked up from the file he had in his hand and took a deep breath. Not a good sign, Steve thought. 

“Tell me,” Clint said. 

“I know what you do for a living, Mr. Barton,” Dr. Miller said. “And I know it’s not without risk. I’m pretty sure what you have is called CTE, chronic traumatic encephalopathy. This is a neurodegenerative disease, often found in people who had multiple head injuries.” 

“What?” Steve asked disbelievingly. 

“You’re on the verge to stage three and…” 

“What does that mean you’re pretty sure?” Clint interrupted him and the doctor nodded slowly. 

“CTE can only be definitively diagnosed by direct tissue examination after death,” Dr. Miller said. “But you have the symptoms, Mr. Barton and with your medical history…” he stopped and shook his head. 

“And what can we do now?” Steve asked and squeezed Clint’s hand. 

“There’s currently no cure,” Dr. Miller said. “The treatment is supportive as with other forms of dementia.” 

“Wait, wait, wait… dementia?” Clint blurted and Steve could feel his hand start to tremble again. 

“CTE often gets worse over time and can result in dementia. We can give you medications to treat the behavioural and cognitive symptoms but they have no effect on the underlying disease process,” Dr. Miller explained. And then he added, “I’m sorry, Mr. Barton.” 

“Thank you,” Clint said, rose and went to the door. 

“Clint,” Steve said and rose, too. “Wait, Clint!” He followed him and in the door he turned around, “We’ll talk later, Dr. Miller.” 

The doctor nodded and Steve followed Clint out of the building. He found him pacing in front of it in a complete turmoil. 

“Clint,” Steve said and tried to stop him. 

“That’s it, Steve,” Clint said. “That’s… I know something… something…” he searched for a word and when he couldn’t find it he cursed himself. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Steve said and wrapped his arms around Clint and kissed his temple. “We know so many geniuses. One of them will find a solution and…” 

Clint made a step back and looked up at Steve. “Dr. Miller just said there’s no cure,” he said. 

“But Bruce and Tony will…” 

“Steve,” Clint interrupted him. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

“Yes,” Steve said. “I know but…” 

Clint stopped him with a kiss, a hard and passionate kiss and when they parted he looked at Steve again. “Don’t be mad at me,” he said. 

Steve furrowed his brows. “Why would I…” he started but then Clint made two steps back, stepped out onto the street just that moment when a bus passed them. The bus hit Clint and he was thrown back, landed on his back but the vehicle couldn’t brake in time. It ran over Clint and Steve could see blood on the street. 

“CLIIIIINT!!!!”


	33. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780771/chapters/39204614) chapter
> 
> Is there anyway you could make a part 2 for the winterhawk fic where Loki made it so Bucky could get pregnant, please?

“Clint,” Steve said as soon as Clint answered the call, “I found him.” 

“What? Where is he? Is he okay?” Clint blurted and jumped up from the couch he just sat on. “When are you back and…” 

“Clint,” Steve interrupted him. “Stop. We’re on our way to your old farmhouse in Iowa. Can you meet us there?” 

“Why… what the… why are you going there?” 

“You’ll understand as soon as you’re there,” Steve said cryptically and quit the call. Clint stared at his phone for a while before he cursed and rose. He went to his bedroom, dressed and put on some shoes. The last few weeks were hard for Clint. He had searched for Bucky everywhere and couldn’t find him and so he spent the time on his couch and moped. Well, at least that’s what Stark called it. 

He grabbed the keys of his Ducati and drove away as fast as possible.

***

The farmhouse was rundown since no one lived here anymore. Sure, Clint had a caretaker who looked after the house, but it wasn’t as if someone lived here. He parked the bike in front of the porch and looked around. The grass and the bushes needed to be cut he realized.

He went to the door but just when he wanted to open it Steve came out.

“Hey,” he said, his arms folded over his chest.

“Hey,” Clint said and wanted to push past him but Steve stopped him. “What…” 

“Wait,” Steve said and took a deep breath. “Before you… uh… can see him… there’s something you… uh… need to know.” 

“Is he sick? Is he injured? Is he…” Clint started. He was really worried. He hadn’t seen Bucky in months and he just wanted to put his arms around him and kiss him. 

“No, it’s…” Steve said and took a deep breath. “It’s complicated.” 

“Goddammit, man! Just tell me what’s wrong!” Clint snapped and tried to push past him again. 

“All right, but… remember that encounter he had with Loki months ago?” Steve asked. Clint nodded. “It… uh… it had consequences.” 

“Consequences?” Clint echoed. 

“You… uh…” Steve said again but then they both heard Bucky’s voice from inside to come in already. And this time Steve let him. 

Clint entered the living room where Bucky lay on the couch… and he stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh my god!” He blurted. 

Bucky was fat… no, not fat, he just had a big belly and… Clint’s jaw fell. 

“That’s not possible!” he said and walked around the couch. He tried to sit down on an armchair but missed it and only Steve’s fast reflexes prevented that he landed on his ass. 

“I know,” Bucky said. He had a hand on his belly and caressed it gently. “But Loki was pissed at me and… well,” he said and gestured at his middle. 

“And… and... “ Clint gestured vaguely with his hand. Bucky understood and smiled. 

“You’re the father,” he said. Clint’s jaw fell again. 

“I’m going to be a dad? I mean… _we_... we will have a child?” he said, rose and went to Bucky. He hunkered down beside him. 

“Are you mad?” Bucky asked and Clint shook his head. 

“Overwhelmed, yes. Baffled, sure. But not mad. I mean… we’re going to have a child, _our_ child. That’s awesome, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is,” Bucky smiled relieved. He wasn’t sure because Clint always had said that he didn’t want children because of his past. “And you’re going to be an awesome dad.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I mean, why did you run away?” Clint asked and Bucky cast his eyes down. 

“I… don’t know. I was scared, I guess,” he said. “I mean, I still have no idea how the delivery will happen but…” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Clint finished his sentence. “Together,” he smiled then. “Because we’re a family now.” 

“I love you, Clint,” Bucky said and cupped his cheek. And Clint leaned in to kiss him.

“I love you, too.”


	34. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes/Ethan Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, crossover with MI is cool! Can you please continue it, where all will end with Ethan/Clint\Bucky))) Thanks))

Clint was different lately. Bucky stood in the kitchen and cut bell peppers and watched Clint, who lay on the couch and napped. He came back from a mission this morning and he threw his stuff in a corner in the living room and flopped on the couch where Bucky found him when he came back from his morning jog. He was asleep and snored slightly. He took a blanket and covered him before he went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for Clint. 

Bucky put the peppers in a bowl and started to peel an onion. It was the damn mission with the IMF, he thought. Clint felt bad for rebuffing Ethan. He really liked him. 

Of course Bucky knew that Clint loved him wholeheartedly but since he worked with Ethan it was different between them. 

Clint moved a bit on the couch, mumbled in his sleep and continued snoring and Bucky smiled gently when he saw him drool onto the cushion. It was cute. 

He put the onions into the bowl with the bell peppers, took a zucchini and started to cut it. He was sure Clint wasn’t unhappy but… he sighed and put the knife onto the cutting board, left the kitchen and went to the elevator. He pressed the button and rode to the communal floor where he went to the control room. No one was here but he knew enough about computers by now to know how to search the databases but apparently the IMF wasn’t so easy to find. 

“What are you looking for, Terminator?” a voice behind him said. Bucky rolled his eyes and turned around to see Stark leaning in the doorway. 

“I need to talk to Ethan Hunt,” he said. “He’s an IMF agent and Clint worked with him recently.” 

“Is something wrong?” Stark asked and Bucky shook his head. 

“No, it’s… private.” 

Stark scrutinized him for a long moment before he nodded and went to the computer Bucky had just used, typed a few moments and then he pointed at the screen. 

“Call this number,” he said and left the room with a nod. Bucky sighed and took his phone to dial the number.

***

Bucky was in a bar and waited for Ethan. He sat in a booth from where he could keep an eye on all of the people coming in. He was early and had ordered an alcohol-free beer. He wanted to stay sober for this.

When he saw Ethan he raised a hand and the other man came over to him and sat down opposite of him. He ordered a glass of water when the waitress came and Bucky waited till it stood in front of him.

“Okay, why did you call me?” Ethan asked. He took a sip of water and folded his hands in front of his body when Bucky reached for his bottle. He didn’t drink, just toyed around with it a bit. 

“It’s about Clint,” Bucky said and Ethan nodded slowly. 

“You said that on the phone,” he said. “Is he okay?” 

“Yes,” Bucky said and then shook his head. “And no.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ethan frowned. 

“Long story short, he’s missing you,” Bucky said. And now that he had said it out loud it made his stomach turn into an icy lump. 

Ethan’s brows hit his hairline. “And now you…” he gestured vaguely with his finger. Bucky cocked his head.

“No, I’m not stepping back if it’s that you wanted to ask,” he said. But the lump in his stomach grew and he felt really queasy. “I know Clint loves me,” he added. “But he… he _likes_ you, too, and he misses you and so…” 

“What? Are you offering to share him?” Ethan blurted and Bucky blushed violently. 

“What I want to offer you is… if he wants to see you, I won’t stop him, okay?” Bucky said. 

“I guess this will take longer than expected,” Ethan said, waved at the waitress and ordered a glass of wine.

***

Clint just came out of the shower and went - wearing only a towel around his hips - to the bedroom, where he found Bucky sitting on the bed and waiting for him. He smiled and his features softened when he saw him coming up to him. Clint straddled him, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

“Hey,” he whispered in his ear and Clint’s breath tickled his ear. 

“Hey,” Bucky smiled and kissed him. He let his hands roam over his back and tugged at the towel but didn’t remove it. “Are you up for a surprise?” 

“A surprise?” Clint asked and sat back a bit. “What kind of surprise?” 

“Hey,” another voice said from the doorway and Clint jumped up and whirled around… and saw Ethan leaning in the doorway casually, his arms folded over his chest. 

“Ethan?” Clint blurted and stared disbelievingly at the man. And then he realized he only wore a towel and reached for the sheet to cover himself. “What are you doing here?” he asked and looked nervously from him to Bucky and back. 

“I invited him,” Bucky said and reached for Clint’s hand. 

“You… what?” Clint stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. 

“I know how you feel about him and…” 

“I love you, Bucky! I told you and…” 

“I have no doubt,” Bucky said. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings for another person as well.” 

“Bucky, I…” Clint started but Bucky rose and pulled him over to him. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “And you know that, right?” Clint nodded. “But I know you… you _like_ him, too, and if it makes you happy then…”

“Bucky, I don’t know what to say?” Clint said but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he startled and saw Ethan close behind him. He locked his eyes with Bucky and then kissed Clint’s shoulder, the spot behind his ear, his jaw. He put a hand on Clint’s cheek and turned his face around to kiss him on his lips and Clint opened his mouth to invite him in. 

“I love you,” Bucky said. 

“I love you, too,” Ethan said only a moment later and Clint saw him take Bucky’s hand and smile. 

“And I love the two of you.”


	35. Clint Barton & Phil Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that maybe Clint was 20 when he was recuted to S.H.I.E.L.D. But before that he worked as an assassin for hire for 5 years.(he had his fallout with the circus at 15) He'd have been pretty alone in that time. So maybe write something about him being a little overwhelmed with having to work with a lot of people again since being with the circus.

When he couldn’t find the boy Coulson set off the alarm. He sent people to search the facility for him, search for each trace he might’ve left. In the end it took them six hours and fifty agents but it was Coulson who found him. 

Clint Barton, the Amazing Hawkeye, sat in a broom cabinet on the maintenance level, squeezed between a floor cleaning machine and some mops. He had a cushion draped in the corner and wore noise reducing ear protectors. And to Phil’s astonishment the boy seemed to sleep. 

“I have him,” he said in his radio. Barton didn’t react, he hadn’t heard him. Phil leaned down and touched his shoulder to wake him up. Barton startled violently, flailed his arms and legs and looked around in panic. The ear protectors flew off of his head and he tried to melt into the wall behind him.

“Calm down,” Phil said gently and hunkered down in front of him. Barton looked at him wild-eyed and it took him a very long moment to focus on him, Phil. 

“Wha… uh… what’s up?” 

“What’s up?” Phil repeated disbelievingly. “Why are you here? Why on earth are you in a broom cabinet?” 

Barton rubbed the back of his neck and climbed onto his feet. 

“I couldn’t sleep, sir,” he said and licked his lips nervously. “So I searched for a quiet place.” 

“In a broom cabinet?” Phil asked and gestured around. 

“Sorry, sir,” Barton said and swallowed hard. “I… I didn’t do anything, or… or try to run away,” he added hastily. He knew that he would go back to jail if he fucked this up here. 

“But… why?” Phil threw his hands in the air and looked at the boy. 

He scratched the back of his neck again. “It’s so loud in the dorm,” he admitted then. 

“What?” Phil blurted. Sure, recruits didn’t get separate rooms, they had to sleep in a dorm room with other recruits but he never heard someone complaining it’s too loud. 

“It’s…” Barton shifted from one foot to the other and didn’t dare to look up at him. “The last five years I was pretty much on my own,” he said. “And here are people everywhere, sir! When I work, when I sleep, when I eat, hell, even when I piss! People everywhere!” 

Phil stared at him for a very, very long moment. 

“People,” he said then slowly. 

“I… I can…” Barton gestured with his hands and then said, “I can adapt, I just need time.” 

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed Marcus inwardly. Sure, Barton was probably the best shot they ever had seen but he wasn’t sure if he was worth the trouble. After all, he started his career as a hitman with fifteen, for crying out loud. But Marcus wanted him, he thought he was full of potential. 

“All right,” Phil said with a sigh. “Go, pack your stuff, you’re moving...” 

“No, sir! Please, not back to jail, I’ll…” Barton started to plead.

“You’re moving in with me,” Phil finished his sentence. “I have a house not far away and it’s quiet there.” 

“Sir?” Barton’s eyes went wide. “Are you serious?” 

Phil scrutinized him sternly. “Don’t make me regret my decision,” he grumbled. 

“I won’t, sir,” Barton grinned. 

“Go pack your stuff, Barton.”


	36. Clint Barton/Matt Murdock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Torture’ for whumptober needs a little love from our other dumpster baby

Matt was worried. He hadn’t seen Clint in weeks. Sure, he had said he was on a mission, but he should be back since Monday. Now it was Friday and still no Clint. He had called Natasha but she had said she wasn’t allowed to talk about it. And since he knew Clint, Matt was sure something went terribly wrong. 

He needed to call in a few favors but in the end he found out what happened and now he sat in the rafters of a warehouse in the docks. It wasn’t his usual area in this town but he’s been here before. He wondered for a moment why SHIELD or the Avengers didn’t try to find him. But then his thoughts got interrupted because he _saw_ the evil guys coming in. And two of them dragged an unconscious Clint between them. He was bleeding, had lots of bruises and whip marks on his back. They had tortured him. These bastards had tortured the man he loved. They had dared to lay hand on the man he loved. 

Matt growled and threw his stick and the lights went out…

***

  
The first thing he heard when he came around was the ticking of a clock. It was annoying and too loud for a clock and he knew the damn thing. He had told Matt quite a few times to get rid of it but Matt liked it. And then it hit him. He was in Matt’s living room. He lay on the extremely comfortable couch and heard Matt’s clock ticking. But… why?

“Matt?” He asked, or he tried to ask. It was a hoarse rasp and he started to cough. 

“Hey, babe,” Matt said only a moment later and he came into his view. He sat down beside him and held a mug in his hand. 

“Is that coffee?” Clint asked hopefully but Matt shook his head. 

“No, licorice root tea,” he said. “It’s good for your throat,” he added when Clint scrunched up his nose. But when Matt pressed the mug in his hand he took a sip and winced. The tea was worse than the pain in his throat. 

“You know, I was working there, right?” Clint asked carefully. His throat hurt but he had to ask. 

Matt’s expression darkened and he gritted his teeth but nodded after a long moment. 

“That’s why neither SHIELD nor the Avengers tried to find you,” he said. “But…” 

“I can take it,” Clint interrupted him. “I’m trained for this kind of missions, remember?” 

“They tortured you,” Matt growled. “They hurt you and you say it’s okay?” 

“It had to be believable, babe,” he said. “I should feed them with misinformations but it’s not believable when I tell them too early, you know.” 

“The fuck!” Matt snapped. “Are you completely out of your mind? Did they hit you too often on your head? They _tortured_ you!” 

“I know it sounds weird and…” Clint tried again but Matt interrupted him.

“Weird?” he yelped and threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Weird? This is totally fucked up!” He went to him, sat down again and caressed Clint’s cheek. “You’re an idiot sometimes but you’re my idiot and you’re the most amazing man, Clint. You deserve only the best. You deserve to be happy, to drink coffee, to play with your dog, to renovate houses and not to get tortured because Fury wants some asshats to get wrong informations!” 

“It’s not…” 

“Don’t interrupt me when I tell you why you deserve better,” Matt snapped.

“But I am happy,” Clint said quietly. “Because I have you.” He reached out to take Matt’s hand and kissed it. 

“I guess I fucked it up,” Matt murmured after a long moment. “Fury’ll be pissed.” 

“He’s pissed by default,” Clint said and a small smile appeared on his lips. Matt couldn’t hold back a smile, too, and leaned down to kiss him. 

“I love you,” he said and Clint’s smile broadened. 

“I love you, too, my knight in shining armor,” he grinned. 

“Idiot.”


	37. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ayarasky](http://ayarasky.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  I know, you've Whumptober now, but when you can, can you please write AmeriWinterHawk? Five times Clint saved them, and one time Steve and Bucky saved him. Thanks)

1

Another fight, another attack, again an evil guy from outer space tried to take over the planet with his aliens. And again the Avengers were there to prevent it. Steve was just in the middle of a huddle of aliens when one of them managed to land a really hard blow. He went down and they were on him, the only thing he could do was to hold his shield to protect himself. But then he heard screams of pain instead of battle cries and the aliens fell off of him. And Steve saw arrows sticking out of their heads. He looked in the direction where he thought Clint had to be at the moment and saluted, knowing that he would grin right now. 

“You’re welcome, Captain Handsome,” he heard through his comms and Tony started to laugh only a moment later. 

“Concentration,” Steve grumbled but the smile didn’t leave his face during the rest of the fight.

***

2

When Bucky was younger, he often went to the cinema with Steve and he really loved to watch funny movies. The falling flower pot was a classic. He never thought, it would happen in real life. 

But today he was out in the town with Steve and Clint. They were in Clint’s favorite pizza joint and wanted to go to a bar not far away. The weather was nice and so they decided to walk the few blocks when they heard people screaming, yelling and having a fight. Apparently a couple fought in their apartment with open windows and when the three heard something shatter Bucky stopped and looked up… and got tackled to the ground by Clint only a second later. 

“Shit!” he cursed and glared at Clint and just wanted to start a rant when Steve hurried to his side. 

“Wow, that was close,” he said and now Bucky realized that a broken flower pot lay on the sidewalk where he stood only moments before. He stared at it for a long moment and then he couldn’t help himself, he started to laugh. It was just too absurd. Steve and Clint shared a worried look but Bucky just rose, dusted off his jeans and put his arms around their shoulders. 

“Come on, let’s go,” he said and giggled the whole way to the bar.

***

3

“Oh god, Steve!” Bucky yelled when Steve fell out of the hatch. 

“Steve!” Clint screamed and kicked the guy in front of him in the nuts. He doubled over and Clint ran to the open hatch of the helicopter. 

“Clint, what are you doing?” Bucky blurted, when he jumped out of it. He saw Steve falling, unconscious, and not able to open his parachute. 

“I got this,” Clint said. He pressed his hands to his side and turned so he could gain speed.

“You don’t have a parachute!” 

“Relax, I never miss,” Clint said. He didn’t let Steve out of his eyes. And then he was close enough to grab him. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and pulled the ripcord and the chute opened. Bucky sighed audibly and Clint wrapped his arms around Steve, too. 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” 

“I guess the word you’re looking for is awesome,” Clint grinned and Bucky started to chuckle relieved.

***

4

It was a trap. Clint and Bucky were on a mission, nothing spectacular, just a _simple_ recon mission Hill had said. But their intel was wrong and when they arrived at their destination HYDRA was already waiting for them. 

“Fuck!” Clint cursed when the cell door slammed shut behind him. The guards had separated them, they dragged an unconscious Bucky into a room and locked Clint in a cell.

He could hear him scream and slammed his fist against the door. He had to get out of here! The door had a window for the guards to look after him. He couldn’t hide inside but the cell was small and he had an idea. When he heard the guards outside he pressed his hands against one wall, his feet against the other one and thanks to his strengths in his limbs he was able to move upwards. The guards couldn’t see him when they looked in and they opened the door. Clint jumped down, knocked them out and took their guns… time to find Bucky. 

Eleven minutes and twenty-six dead HYDRA-goons later he uncuffed Bucky. They had strapped him to an evil looking chair. Clint recognized it immediately. They had tried to brainwash him again.

“Hey, babe,” he whispered and stroked his cheek. Bucky was unconscious but he opened his eyes when he saw him. “Hey, do you know who I am?” 

“Steve?” Bucky whispered but his eyes sparkled a tiny bit. 

“Close enough,” Clint grinned. “And now, let’s get you home.”

***

5

“Seriously?” Clint grinned when he stopped his jet ski beside their dinghy. Steve and Bucky sat in it, sour expressions on their faces and glared at him angrily. He couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up when he saw the two of them. “Wanna tell me how that happened?” 

It was their first vacation since the three of them were together and Steve and Bucky wanted to go fishing and so they went to Canada. They had a nice cottage at a sea and Clint brought his jet ski, much to the other two’s chagrin. 

“It was an accident,” Steve said and Bucky snorted and glared at him now. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Because someone forgot to secure the paddles.” 

Clint laughed again. The paddles swam on the sea beside their fishing poles. They had tried to get the paddles with them and lost them, too. 

“Need a lift with my loud and annoying jet sky?” he grinned and Bucky threw the rope in his direction without comment. 

“I hope you have at least some fish,” he teased. “I would love to grill some fish for dinner.” 

“Just drive, Barton,” Steve grumbled and Clint’s grin broadened. 

“Yeah, I love you, too.”

***

+1

Everything hurt. His whole body was in pain. He lay on his back and shivered because it was cold and they had taken away his clothes. His hands were bound together and attached to the wall so he couldn’t even rub his body to get warm. 

Clint had no idea how long he was here already. He didn’t even know who captured him, he just knew that those fuckers somehow managed to force his favorite coffee shop barista to put drugs in his coffee and they literally snatched him off of the street. They had tortured him, had beaten him, had starved him but he refused to talk when they asked him about the Avengers HQ and how they could get in. 

His head hurt so much and his ears were ringing and so he wasn’t sure if he had really heard an explosion or if it was just wishful thinking. But when there were gunshots, too, he was pretty sure he had heard correctly. Someone was coming. For him? He hoped they were here for him, whoever they were. 

And then the door to his cell was ripped open and Bucky stood in the doorway. He looked at him for a moment before he hunkered down beside him. 

“Oh my god, Clint!” he breathed. With his left hand he broke the chain. “I have him,” he said in his comms and gently caressed Clint’s cheek. 

Steve appeared only a moment later in the doorway and he was pale like a sheet when he saw Clint. “Oh, baby, what have they done to you?” he said and hunkered down beside him, too. “Can you walk?” 

Clint shook his head and Bucky and Steve shared a glance and Bucky nodded. He put his hands as careful as possible under Clint’s back and knees and hoisted him up. Clint groaned, it hurt like hell. 

“We have you,” Bucky whispered and kissed Clint’s forehead. “You’re safe now.” 

Steve nodded and took Bucky’s rifle. “Let’s get you out of here.”


	38. Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: char. death (mentioned), non-con (implied), torture (implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeease, dark!Tony/Clint. Tony take over the world and Clint - his war booty.

People used to say there’s a fine line between genius and insanity. Clint Barton could say he’d experienced it firsthand and justifiably so. Half a year ago Tony and Bruce built their global defense system called Ultron and it took them not even a month and they had taken over the world together. Of course the Avengers had tried to stop them but not even with Thor’s help they could stop them. With Ultron they were superior in every way and Thor got captured. They sent him back to Asgard and Tony and Bruce managed to make a deal with Loki, who had taken over Asgard by now. No Asgardian was allowed on Midgard anymore and Thor was thrown in a cell in Asgard. 

Clint went underground, fought them with everything he had, together with Natasha and Steve, but a few weeks ago Ultron managed to capture Steve and Tony and Bruce executed him live on TV. 

In their last fight against those goddamn robots Nat got injured and Clint needed a doctor for her. And so he disguised himself with a fake beard, a basecap, a hoodie and brought her to Doctor Cho but when he left her office an Ultron recognized him and a whole squadron of them appeared and attacked Clint. He fought hard but he was alone against killerrobots and when he was out of arrows they captured him. 

His hands were tied behind his back when two Ultrons led him out of the quinjet. Stark Tower. A place he called home for a while and now Tony’s and Bruce’s Headquarter and seat of the world government. Dread settled in his stomach and his mouth was painfully dry. He had seen two men he had considered friends kill another one of his friends and now he was their prisoner. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in?” Tony said as soon as he saw him. He awaited him at the elevator and the two Ultrons stopped in front of Tony. A smile appeared on Tony’s lips and he reached out to run a finger along Clint’s jaw. Clint moved his head out of his reach but one of the Ultrons grabbed his hair and held his head. 

“Do you want to kill me, too?” he spat in Tony’s face and tried to get out of the Ultron’s reach but they were robots and their grip was literally like iron. 

“Nah, Barton,” Tony grinned and this grin unsettled Clint more than he wanted to admit. “You? You’re my spoils of war, my war-booty.” 

“What?” Clint blurted. He looked at Tony as if he’d lost his mind. 

“You’re mine now and this time you won’t rebuff me,” Tony said casually and ran his finger along Clint’s chest, down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. “There’s no Cap anymore.” 

Clint’s mouth went dry and he paled. 

“You… you bastard killed Steve because I didn’t want to go out with you?” he snapped. This was so unreal. 

Tony just shrugged. “He dared to touch what’s rightfully mine,” he whispered in Clint’s ear. Clint shuddered but when Tony turned his head to look at him he used his chance and headbutted him as hard as possible. Tony jumped back, put both hands on his nose and Clint saw blood running through his fingers. He glared at Clint angrily before he backhanded him. 

“You’ll suffer for this,” he hissed. “Bring him to my apartment,” he told one of the Ultrons. “It will be a pleasure to tame you, pet.” 

“Then you better kill me, too, right here and now because I will never obey you!” Clint spat and Tony chuckled, his face still covered in his own blood. 

“We will see, pet, we will see.”


	39. Clint Barton/Scott Lang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I love your stories and was wondering if you plan on writing any hawkant? Once again just wanna say I love your writing and hope you have a good day! Bye!!!!!

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Scott blurted when Clint stopped the car in front of the house. He stared at the building, his eyes wide as saucers. “This… all this… all this is yours?” 

“Yup,” Clint smiled and opened the door to get out of the car. Scott followed him and looked around at all the open space around the house, the barns and the paddocks. 

“You mean… everything since we drove through that gate… is yours?” 

“Yup,” Clint said again. 

“That’s like… like… like…” Scott gestured vaguely with his hands. 

“About 3500 acres,” Clint said and Scott’s eyes went even wider. 

“That’s… huge,” he managed. And then his eyes fell on the house. “And the house is… uhm… is…” 

“Old?” Clint suggested with a grin. “Well, my great-grandfather built it. My dad was a loser, but at least he managed to keep the farm. When he killed himself and mom my brother and me inherited it. And when I joined SHIELD Coulson helped me that it got signed over to me.” 

“Wow,” Scott said and walked around the car. “That’s… awesome.” 

“Only me, Nat and Coulson know about this place,” Clint said. “Well, and now you, too.” 

“I feel honored,” Scott said earnestly. Clint smiled and took his hand. 

“Let me show you around,” he said. 

“But… but when you’re out there avenging…” he gestured at the house again. It was squeaky clean and in good order. 

“Oh,” Clint’s smile broadened. He pointed at a smaller house behind a few trees on the other side of the area. “The Ramirezs take care of the farm. They live here, work here and can sell the crops and all that,” Clint explained. “And they keep my house in order.” 

“Wow,” Scott said again. “That’s…” he shook his head. “I didn’t expect something like that when you said you have a house in the countryside.” 

“Well, like I said, it’s owned by my family for a long while now and…”

“And you have an apartment building in New York, too,” Scott said and furrowed his brows. “So… are you rich?” 

“I have money,” Clint shrugged. 

“That means…” Scott started to grin, “I have not only a hot boyfriend but also a sugar daddy now?” 

“And we can stay here without being disturbed,” Clint smiled and took Scott’s hand to lead him to the entrance door. “A whole week, just you and me and...” he waggled his brows. 

Scott smiled, too, and leaned over to Clint to kiss him. 

“Wanna show me the bedroom?” he asked with a grin. 

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.”


	40. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes/Ethan Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [this](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/post/181060341713/hey-d-uhm-ethan-got-kidnapped-and-the-avengers) chapter
> 
> [gillian007](https://gillian007.tumblr.com/) requested:  
> Hey! :D uhm Ethan got kidnapped and the Avengers help Clint to find him? 😂😂😅

“Uhm… Clint?” Steve said and stared concentrated at one of the screens. “There’s a British guy outside.” 

Clint who just entered the control room because FRIDAY had called him went to Steve to look over his shoulder. “A British guy? How do you know he’s British?” he asked. 

Steve shrugged, his arms folded over his chest. “He looks British,” he said. Clint looked at the screen and then frowned when he saw the man, too. 

“That’s Benji!” he blurted and his brows hit his hairline. The man stood in front of the gate and waited.

“You know him?” Steve turned to him and Clint nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. Benji stared in the camera and waved his hands, then pointed at his watch. “He’s with the IMF. Let him in, he’s okay.” 

“All right,” Steve said and added, “FRIDAY, open the gate.” The AI confirmed it and the gate opened. A SHIELD agent waited for Benji and brought him to the entrance. 

“FRIDAY, call Bucky, too,” Clint asked the AI before he went down to the entrance hall. 

“Oh my god, Will! Uhm… I mean… Clint,” Benji said as soon as he saw him. He hurried over to him and seemed relieved. “Thank god! You have to come with me, Luther is waiting outside in the car and…” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Benji, what’s the problem?” Clint stopped his rant and Benji took a deep breath before he said, slower this time, “Ethan! He’s kidnapped and…” he threw his hands up in frustration, “we can’t find him,” he admitted then. 

“Okay,” Clint said slowly when he saw Bucky arrive, too. 

“What’s up?” Bucky asked and Clint turned to him. 

“Bucky, that’s Benji, he’s with the IMF. He said someone has kidnapped Ethan and they can’t find him,” he explained. 

“Who and when?” Bucky snapped. Benji involuntarily made a step back. 

“Come on, let’s go to the conference room,” Clint said. “And FRIDAY, please call the rest of the team. I think we have a mission.” 

***

Ethan was cold. He was in pain. His kidnappers had tortured him for days now and it became harder and harder to keep quiet. 

They had thrown him back in his cell after another waterboarding session and now he sat in a corner of the small room and shivered violently. They had taken away his clothes aside from his boxers and the bricks of the walls were fucking cold. 

He was thirsty, but the only water in his cell was stale and he was pretty sure one of the guards had pissed in it. At least it tasted as if someone pissed in it. 

He just leaned his head against the bare wall when he heard an explosion and then gunshots. Slowly and in pain he rose. He had to use the wall to hold himself upright, but somehow he managed to get to the door. 

He heard more shots, and cries of dying people, a few explosions, something screamed angrily and a sound he couldn’t identify. And then someone ripped the door out of its hinges and a man with a metal arm and longish, dark hair entered the cell, closely followed by a blonde man with a bow. 

“Oh my god, Ethan,” Clint breathed when he saw him. He literally ran over to him to wrap his arms around him. Ethan yelped because it hurt like hell. 

“Careful,” Bucky said and came to him, too. “He’s injured.” 

“Cl-clint?” Ethan managed. He wasn’t sure if it was real. “Is this a halluzination?” 

Bucky raised a brow but Clint scrutinized him for a long moment before he leaned in to kiss him, slow, gentle and as passionately as possible without hurting him. 

“Does this feel like a halluzination?” he asked when he broke the kiss. Ethan shook his head and almost fell down because he was so dizzy. But Bucky caught him and held him. 

“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” he said and Clint nodded. 

“Yeah, babe, let’s get you home.”


	41. Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Ironhawk, please. Tony is the head of a criminal organization, Clint is one of his subordinates, with whom he sometimes fucks. From a his contact in FBI, Tony finds out that Burton is undercover agent and decides to punish him.

“Hey, boss!” Clint said when he entered Tony’s office in the back of his bar. “Jarvis told me you want to see me?” 

Tony leaned back in his desk chair and looked at him. “Have a seat, Clay,” he said and pointed at the chair in front of the desk. Clint furrowed his brows. Usually Tony wasn’t so formally and so he went over to the chair to sit down. His mouth went dry when the door went open again and Rhodey and Happy came in. 

“Guess what,” Tony said, rose and went to the cupboard behind his desk. He opened the door, took a glass and poured whiskey in it. He didn’t offer Clint a drink like he usually did. He took a sip and sat down again. “There’s this guy I know. He’s an old friend of my father and my godfather… and we talk sometimes.” 

Clint nodded. He had a really bad feeling but he was trained not to show it. Instead he just said, “Okay.” 

“Can you imagine, he’s an FBI agent,” Tony smiled and took another sip from his glass. 

“Tony, I…” he started but Tony raised his finger and Rhodey growled behind him a bit. Clint swallowed and then scolded himself because this was unprofessional. 

“He told me about a running police operation and about an undercover agent working close to me, Clay,” he said. “Or should I call you Clint?” 

“Clint?” Clint said. “I don’t…” 

“Don’t take me for an idiot, Burton, or Barton or whatever your name is!” Tony snapped and slammed the glass onto the desk. Whiskey sloshed out of the glass and onto the wooden surface. 

“What are you going to do now?” Clint asked. He gave up pretending not to know what Tony talked about. “Are you going to kill me?” 

“I’m not dumb enough to kill a cop,” Tony snorted. “Too much trouble.” 

“Okay, then…” 

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna punish you for trying to spy me out.” Tony waved his hand and before Clint could react he felt a gun in his neck. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t kill me,” he said and Tony shrugged. 

“I just want to make sure you’re not gonna do something dumb,” he said, an evil grin on his face. He rose from his desk and nodded at Clint to get up, too. “Fortunately for you, Burton, I like you. You’re not only a good fuck but you seem like a decent guy and if you don’t do anything dumb you get out of here alive.” 

Rhodey grabbed Clint’s arm and pulled him up and Tony removed his laptop and the glass from his desk. 

“Wha…” Clint managed but before he could say more Rhodey shoved him and he landed face first on the surface. Clint tried to get up again but Rhodey and Happy held his arms and Tony snapped cuffs around his wrists and attached them to the legs of the desk. He couldn’t get up anymore. 

“Tony, what…” he started. 

“Shhh,” Tony shushed him, a finger over his lips. “You’re quiet now or I forget my manners. I took you in, Barton, I invited you not only in my organization but also in my bed and you betrayed me!” 

Clint felt hands on his pants and one of the others opened his fly and pulled the pants down, together with his boxers. “Tony,” Clint said again but Tony ignored him, he just walked around and then Clint could hear him remove the belt out of his pants. “No!” 

A moment later the leather of the belt landed on his naked ass. It hurt and he yelped surprised. But Tony didn’t stop. Again and again and again the belt landed on his ass and it hurt like hell. He managed to stay quiet for a few moments but then it was too much and he screamed. Tears ran over his face and he pulled at the cuffs but they didn’t give in. 

And then it stopped. Tony came into his view again and put a finger under his chin. 

“I really liked you,” he said and sounded regretful. “But if I ever see you again you won’t get off so easy again. Understood?” 

Clint nodded slowly. Tony rose and looked at his two most loyal friends, Rhodey and Happy. 

“Get him out of here,” he said. “Bring him back to the cops and make sure they understand, the next snitch they send will get a bullet between their eyes.” 

Rhodey and Happy grabbed his arms and dragged him out of Tony’s office.


	42. Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Special request](http://midghtwishesunheard.tumblr.com/post/181283551623/venomousxdanger-tony-clint-clint-is) :D

Clint moaned when he heard the phone ring. He tried to ignore it but the caller was persistent. 

“That’s your phone,” someone - a woman - mumbled and she slapped his chest. 

“‘m not at home,” Clint yawned and glared at the cellphone on the nightstand. It finally stopped ringing and Clint turned to look at the woman beside him. He frowned. She smiled at him seductively and Clint tried to remember what happened the day before. Oh, yes, the fight he had had with Tony. Clint had asked him to go out with him but Tony said he wasn’t ready to come out to public and then they had yelled at each other for a while until Clint left and slammed the door shut behind himself with a friendly “Fuck you!”. He went to a bar got smashed and remembered flirting with a woman. And apparently he took her home. 

“You’re… uh… you’re…” he said but her smile just broadened and she leaned over to kiss him. Her mouth was soft and yet demanding, she tickled his lips with her tongue and touched his hip at the same moment. Clint felt blood drain out of his head and his dick twitched in anticipation. 

“Kandi,” she whispered in his ear when they broke the kiss. She draped herself over him and started to nibble his ear. Her belly rubbed his hardening member and Clint moaned. He let his hands trail over her back, down to her firm ass and he started to knead it. She groaned in his ear and kissed his neck when the phone rang again. 

“Maybe you should answer it?” she said and moved aside a bit. 

“No,” Clint said and rolled over with her. He didn’t want to talk, he wanted to fuck Kandi right now. But the phone rang and rang and rang. 

“Damn!” he cursed, reached over, took it and snapped, “Yeah?” 

“Clint?” It was Tony and he sounded… wrong. Not like Tony, more like a… a broken copy of Tony. 

“Is something up?” Clint asked briskly while Kandi let her hand trail over his chest and kissed his collarbone. 

“Clint, I… I’m an idiot,” Tony said. “I fucked it up and… I want you here… with me…” 

Clint sighed audibly and now Kandi stopped. She furrowed her brows when he sat up. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony said quietly. “I’m sorry and… Please…” 

“Shit,” Clint cursed. He’d been angry at him, sure, but he loved him if he was honest with himself and now he had betrayed him with a chick he picked up in a bar. 

“What’s up?” Kandi asked and started to touch his shoulder. Clint shook it off and wiped his face. 

“I can understand that you hate me after everything I said yesterday but you’re right, I’m a coward. I want you in my life more than everything before. Only you.” 

Clint’s chin dropped onto his chest and he was quiet for a few moments, but then he rose. 

“I’ll come over,” he said and looked for his clothes. He ended the call and went to put on his pants. 

“Hey! You can’t just...” Kandi protested but Clint just glared at her. 

“Take your stuff and get out,” he snapped. 

“You’re an asshole!” Kandi hissed. But she took her stuff and disappeared into the bathroom. Clint sat down on the bed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Tony would have to have a lot to talk about. And he hoped it was worth it. He really did.


	43. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your still taking requests could you do Clint being jealous of Bucky and Natasha until he realises why theyre so close thank you

“Have you seen Clint?” Bucky asked when he entered the kitchen. Steve stood behind the kitchen island and chopped onions, tears running over his face. Bucky went to him, stole one of the carrots he had cut earlier and before Steve could slap his hand he threw it in his mouth. 

“No, not since you said you would go for a cup of tea with Nat,” he said. 

Bucky frowned and stole a piece of chopped bell pepper and this time Steve managed to slap his hand. 

“Ouch!” He ate the bell pepper. “Did he say where he wanted to go?” 

“No,” Steve shook his head and put the knife down to wipe his eyes. Bucky sighed, went to the cupboard, took out a Tupperware container, opened it, threw the chopped onions in it and closed the lid. When Steve cocked his head he raised a brow and gave him the container. 

“FRIDAY,” Steve said and looked at the ceiling. Bucky rolled his eyes because Stark had told him the AI was not in the ceiling. “Do you know where Clint is?” Steve asked. 

“No, sir,” FRIDAY answered. “He took his bike and drove away.” 

“Can you locate him?” Bucky asked now. The AI was quiet for a moment.

“Yes, I can,” she said and waited as if she deliberated if she should do it or not. 

“Would you do it?” Bucky asked then and now FRIDAY literally sighed. 

“His bike is in Bed Stuy,” she said. 

“Crap,” Bucky muttered and went to the door. 

“Wha…” Steve managed but Bucky was already out of the door and on his way to his own bike. When Clint was in Bed Stuy he was with Kate and probably really, really pissed.

***

“What do you want?” Kate hissed when she had opened the door. He had banged at it loudly and called for Clint but it was her who opened the door and now she glared at him.

“I want to see Clint,” Bucky said. Kate raised a brow. 

“But he doesn’t want to see you,” she said. 

“Tell him to piss off,” Clint called in the background. Bucky cursed under his breath and shouldered Kate out of the way.

“Hey, asshole!” she called and followed him to the kitchen, where Clint sat at the breakfast bar, a bottle of beer in his hand. He looked up, saw Bucky and gritted his teeth.

“Tell me yourself,” he said. Clint slammed his bottle down on the counter, turned around and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Piss off!” 

Bucky blinked a few times but then he asked, “Why?” 

“Because I don’t want you here,” Clint snapped. “Go, go to Natasha and do whatever you do all the time!” He tried to go past him but Bucky grabbed his arm and held him. 

“What?” He asked. “What are you talking about?” 

“You heard me!” Clint said. 

“Wait, are you jealous?” Bucky blurted and Clint gritted his teeth again. 

“Fuck you,” he hissed and wanted to shake off Bucky’s hand but he didn’t let go. “You spend more time with her than me lately. What am I supposed to think?” 

“Clint,” Bucky said, his voice gentle now, “There’s nothing - nothing! - between me and Natasha.” He let go of Clint’s arm and stepped back a bit. “You know I’m not into women, never been, never will.” 

“Then what…” Clint started and Bucky chuckled. 

“She’s trying to seduce Steve but Captain Numbskull is too square-headed to catch on to it,” he said. “I told her to bluntly tell him but she said she wants to know how long it takes till he gets it.” 

“What?” Clint asked now dumbfounded. 

“Yes, she likes Steve and only god knows why. I mean, he’s a punk and…” 

“So you’re not… not… you and Nat… and …” Clint stammered. Bucky sighed. 

“No,” he said then and couldn’t hold back a smile. “Only you, babe.” 

Clint’s ears turned beet red and he looked at his shoes. 

“I’m an idiot,” he mumbled. Bucky chuckled and put his finger under Clint’s chin and lifted his face. 

“Yes,” he said. “But you’re my idiot and I love you.” And then he leaned in and kissed him.


	44. Clint Barton/Bruce Banner, Clint Barton & the Maximoff twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was wondering if I could prompt something? I have this mental image of secretly-a-dad-Clint introducing his kids, Wanda and Pietro (adopted or not) to the team, and maybe he’s started a relationship with someone (Bucky? Thor? Anyone really, lbh) and he’s nervous as fuck about this. Up to you how old the twins are, and whether they have powers!

“I don’t want to see them,” Wanda pouted. She stood in the corner of the elevator, her arms folded over her chest and scowled at Clint. 

“I want to see them,” Pietro stated and tugged at Clint’s arm. He looked down at the boy and saw him smiling broadly. “Iron man! Captain America! Hulk!” 

“That’s good,” Clint smiled at Pietro and ruffled his hair. He turned to Wanda and hunkered down in front of the small girl. 

“Hey, hun,” he said gently and touched her cheek with his finger but she moved her head out of his reach. 

“I don’t want to see them!” she said again and stamped her foot. 

“But we’re gonna live here now,” Clint said. Fury had said he should move to the new HQ, too, since all the Avengers lived here or closeby now. He had asked about his kids and Fury said he should bring them. 

“I don’t want to live here!” Wanda said and stamped her foot again. “I want to stay on our farm!” 

“Baby,” Clint said gently. “I know that, but I have to stay here now and you don’t want to stay there all alone, do you?” 

“Pietro would be with me,” she said but Pietro shook his head violently. 

“No, I want to be with daddy,” he said and now Wanda glared at her treacherous brother. 

“But…” she started but then the elevator stopped and the door went open. Steve stood in front of the door and smiled. 

“Hey, Clint, it’s nice…” he started but then his eyes fell on the twins and his jaw fell. He stared for a very, very long moment. 

“Wanda, Pietro, that’s Steve,” he said and shoved the kids out of the car. 

“Oh my god!” Pietro yelped and jumped up and down like a bouncing ball. “You’re Captain America! I have your pajamas!” 

“Steve, these two are Wanda and Pietro,” Clint said. “My children,” he added a moment later.

“Oh… uhm… okay,” he said and nodded. 

“And I have an Iron man cup and a Hulk shirt and Auntie Nat’s cushion and…” Pietro still told Steve about all his Avengers stuff. 

“Is… uh… is Bruce here?” Clint asked while Pietro still talked about his stuff. 

“... and a Falcon sweater and Winter Soldier shoes and…” 

“He was with Tony,” Steve said and looked at Pietro who still talked smilingly. Wanda had her arms folded over her chest and still scowled. 

“Can you stay with them for a moment?” Clint asked. Steve opened his mouth to protest but Clint didn’t wait for an answer, he was back in the elevator and pressed the button. Pietro was excited, he just told Steve about all the Avengers Funko pops he had while Wanda glared angrily at her father through the closing door. 

He had told Bruce about the twins some time ago but he had never introduced them and so he was nervous as fuck what he would say, what they would say. Of course the two knew that their dad dated both, men and women, he had told them when they were old enough to understand it. But he rarely had introduced his dates to them. He didn’t want them to get attached in case it wouldn’t last. 

“Hey,” he said when the elevator had stopped in the basement and he went to Bruce’s lab. He saw him hunkered over a microscope and Tony sitting beside him and typing on one of his StarkPads. 

“Hey,” Bruce looked up, smiled and put on his glasses. He rose and came over to Clint and Clint leaned in to kiss him. He ignored Tony’s sigh and flipped him off behind Bruce’s back. 

“Uh… do you… uh… have a few minutes?” Clint asked when they parted and now Tony looked up, too. 

“Yeah, sure, but…” Bruce started but Clint interrupted him.

“There’s someone I want to introduce you to,” he said. “Or better, two someones.” 

“Really?” Bruce blurted, his eyes wide. 

“What are we talking about?” Tony asked and came over. Clint sighed. 

“Well, you can come, too. I’m pretty sure Pietro is excited as fuck to see Iron man,” he said. Tony frowned.

“Pietro? Who’s Pietro?” 

“Pietro is my son,” Clint said. “And Wanda is his sister. They are the twins I adopted together with Bobbi and… well… we move in now.” 

“Twins? You have kids? Are they here? How old are they? Why did you adopt kids? And…” Tony asked but it was Bruce who interrupted him now. 

“Tony, shut up,” he said. “I would love to meet them,” he said then to Bruce and Bruce shifted from one foot to the other a few times before he nodded.

“Okay,” he said, removed his glasses to clean them and put them back on. He took his hand and together they went to the elevator, followed by a very curious Tony Stark. 

Somehow Steve had managed to lead the twins to the kitchen, where he just fed them ice cream and Wanda didn’t look that angry anymore.

“Oh my god!” Pietro blurted immediately. “That’s Tony Stark! That’s Iron man!” He hurried over to him. “I have your cup!” He told them and then stopped to look at the curly haired man who held Clint’s hand. Tony went to Steve to get some ice cream as well. 

“Pietro, Wanda,” Clint said and placed his hand around Bruce’s waist. “This is Bruce. I told you about him,” he smiled when Bruce shifted nervously around. “Bruce, these are Wanda and Pietro,” he said and pointed at them.

Wanda scrutinized Bruce for a very long moment critically before she waved at him with a tiny smile. 

“Hi,” she said and this took a load off of Clint’s mind. Wanda seemed to like Bruce. 

Pietro hurried over, too, his eyes wide and he couldn’t believe his luck.

“Oh my god, you’re Hulk! Are you dating my dad? Can you turn into Hulk? Do you know that I have your shirt? And a poster and a Funko Pop?” 

Bruce hunkered down to be at eye level with them. 

“Hi,” he said and shook Pietro’s hand who declared he would never ever wash it again. “It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you.” 

Wanda ignored her brother’s babbling and nodded at him. And with the same tiny smile she said, “You’re okay.” 

Bruce looked up at Clint, his brow raised. Clint sighed relieved and hunkered down, too. 

“Yes, baby, he’s okay,” he said and smiled at his daughter. “I really like him.” 

“And I really like your dad,” Bruce said to the twins. 

“Well,” Wanda said then slowly. “I guess it’s not so bad to live here.”


	45. Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I request some adorably in love AmeriHawk with a side of possessive/jealous Steve when Phil lets them know he isn’t really dead?

“Oh god,” Natasha muttered. “I’m gonna puke!” She had just entered the apartment Clint and Steve shared in their new HQ without knocking. 

Clint and Steve sat in the kitchen to eat breakfast and the moment she entered Clint tried to feed Steve a strawberry he held with his teeth. They both ignored her and Steve ate half of the strawberry while kissing Clint. And Natasha made retching noises. 

Steve didn’t break the kiss but he gave her the finger behind Clint’s back and Nat chuckled. 

“Why are you here, Nat,” Clint asked literally in Steve’s mouth. 

Nat made the retching sounds again. 

“Why are you here, Nat,” Steve repeated Clint’s question but this time they both looked at her. 

“Fury called,” she said and sat down at the breakfast bar to look at them. “One of his super duper secret special teams is coming in. Apparently they’re not so super duper and need a little help.” 

“Super duper?” Steve frowned and leaned back, much to the chagrin of Clint. He glared at Natasha who grinned back at him for just a moment. 

“Yeah, well, that was what Tony called it. Nevertheless, you should come to meet them, too.” 

“Great,” Clint muttered. He rose and walked to the kitchen to refill his mug. Since Tony had built in one of those fancy coffee makers Clint refused to drink the sludge he used to drink all of his life even if he had to use a mug nowadays and had to walk to the coffee maker to get more. 

“Let’s see what their problem is and how we can help them,” Steve said and followed Clint. He took his hand and looked at him. “And then we can…” 

He didn’t finish his sentence because Nat once again made those retching sounds. 

Together the three of them - Clint held still his mug in his hand - went to the main hall, where Tony, Sam and Maria waited already. 

“Does anyone know more about this team?” Steve asked as soon as he saw the others but they shook their heads. 

“You know Fury and his secretiveness,” Tony sighed and shrugged when Maria glared at him. “What? It’s true!” 

From their spot in the main hall they could see a Boeing C-17 fly in and land and together they went out to wait for the team. But when they arrived and the hatch opened and the team came out Clint’s jaw fell. 

“What the fuck!” Tony muttered. 

The man in the suit who walked beside an asian-looking woman was no one less than the assumed to be dead Agent Philip J. Coulson, former team leader of Strike Team Delta and Clint’s ex. 

Clint stared at him for exactly three seconds. Then he turned around on his heel and walked back to the building and slammed the door shut behind himself. 

If looks could kill Natasha’s glare would’ve killed Coulson immediately and extremely painful, but a moment later she nodded in Steve’s direction and followed Clint. 

“You look good for someone who’s dead,” Tony said as soon as Coulson was close enough. 

“Mr. Stark,” Coulson said instead of a hello. Steve folded his arms over his chest and his expression was stony. “Captain Rogers.” 

He turned to the woman beside him, “This is Agent Melinda May,” he introduced her. She nodded at them.

“We’re here because we need your help,” she said then. “I guess Director Fury told you.” 

“Oh, you know good old Fury,” Tony snorted. “He said someone would come but no details.” 

“Can we talk about the details somewhere inside?” Coulson asked.

“Sure,” Maria said. “The conference room should meet all requirements.” Apparently not even Maria wanted him in the control room. 

Tony, Sam, Maria and May started to walk to the building but when Coulson wanted to follow Steve placed a hand on his chest. He raised a brow and looked at him while Maria shooed the others into the building.

“Let me get this straight,” Steve said, a slight growl in his voice. “I don’t know - and honestly - I don’t care about what induced you to fake your death for such a long time, but Clint suffered. He suffered for a very long time. He thought your death was his fault.” 

“Listen, Steve, I…” Coulson started but Steve interrupted him immediately. 

“I’m not finished!” He snapped. “It took him a long time to get over it, to be able to trust himself again. And to love again.” 

Coulson nodded slowly. “I understand,” he said. “You and Clint, you’re together now?” 

“Yes,” Steve confirmed. “And I swear to god, if you…” 

“I won’t,” Coulson said. “I… I hurt him, I know that, but I won’t… he’s better off with you, Steve.” A bitter smile appeared on his lips. “Don’t worry, Steve, I will stay away from him.” 

Steve nodded briskly, just one time and then stepped aside. “Good.” 

“And now that this is settled,” Coulson said, “how about we go the conference room, too?” 

“Follow me.” 

Steve was glad to see Clint sitting in the conference room between Tony and Natasha. He smiled at Steve when they entered and Nat nodded reassuringly. He was okay so far. 

“All right, Avengers,” Steve said. “Let’s hear how we can help Agent Coulson and his team.” 

And Coulson stepped up to tell them.


	46. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would be “Hey there demons, it’s me. Your boi.” Or “EAT MY ASS, SPIRITS.” In Winterhawk?

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Bruce muttered. He had wrapped his arms around himself but followed his friends nevertheless. Natasha, Pepper and Maria straight out refused to come with them. They said this was childish but they waited outside of the building. 

“Don’t be a chicken, Brucie,” Tony whispered but he ducked his head, too. It was dark and the only light they had were flashlights.

“What are you two afraid of?” Clint asked behind them. He didn’t lower his voice and the other two boys turned to shush him. “What? It was your idea, Stark. And now…” 

“There’s a reason why this old nuthouse is bolted and barred,” Bruce whispered. 

“Yeah,” Clint said with a sigh, “because it’s liable to collapse and not because there are ghosts or something like that here.” He snorted. 

“Shhh!” Bruce hissed again. 

“Oh my god, you two are wearing superhero costumes for Halloween and you shit yourself in an old nuthouse?” Clint chuckled. 

“Barton, I swear to god,” Tony muttered and glared at him. He didn’t finish his sentence when he saw the door to the basement. Back in the days they had the rooms where they performed electroshock therapy down there. And quite a few of the inmates died during the therapy. Rumor said, they were still down there. 

“Oh god,” Clint sighed theatrically. “Really?” 

“Wade said he had seen the ghosts,” Bruce whispered and now Clint couldn’t hold back the laugh. 

“Wade? Seriously? Wade is a nutjob, you can’t take anything he says for serious,” he stated. But then he reached over, took Tony’s flashlight and went to the door. 

“What the fuck, Barton!” Tony hissed. 

“I’m gonna proof to you that there are no ghosts,” Clint said and opened the door. The stairs were dirty but since they were made out of stone there was no risk they would crash down. 

“Hey there, demons,” Clint called. “Ghosts, whatever… it’s me, your boy.” 

“Barton!” Bruce tried to stop him but he didn’t dare to follow him to the basement. 

“Hey, ghosts, are you here? Because I’m here and I have to tell you I don’t believe in you. So, if you’re here then could you please do something? I don’t know, maybe rattle with something?” He walked around the dark basement, saw open doors, dirt, dead rats and more dirt. 

“Eat my ass, spirits,” Clint muttered and just wanted to go back to the stairs when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Something vaguely humanlike stood there, but it wore tatters and its face was horridly deformed. And Clint started to scream. He pressed his back against the wall and tried to melt in it when the creature came in his direction. 

“Barton?” Tony called from upstairs.

“Clint? Are you okay?” Bruce asked a moment later. 

The creature stopped and… started to laugh? It doubled over and… held its side? What the fuck! 

“Shit, Barton,” it said and put its hand on its head and pulled at its hair. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Clint snapped when he recognized the figure as no one less than Bucky Barnes. “I almost got a heart attack!” 

“Clint?” Bruce called again. 

“Huaarrrggghhh,” Bucky called back and then it was quiet upstairs for a very, very long moment. 

“What are you doing here?” Clint wanted to know and Bucky shrugged. He held the mask in his hand and looked at if for a moment. 

“I was at Steve’s Halloween party and a few of the guys there said no one has the guts to come over here,” he said. “And I can resist everything, except a dare,” he added with a grin. “And why are you here?” 

“Tony and Bruce wanted to see the ghosts, too, and now they are upstairs and shit bricks,” Clint said. 

“Barton?” Tony called and his voice trembled a bit. 

“What do you think,” Clint grinned now, “they wanted to see ghosts,” he nodded at the stairs and Bucky understood. He took his mask and just wanted to put it back on when he said.

“But I would like to take up your offer,” he said, a smirk on his lips. Clint frowned.

“Offer? What offer?” 

“Well, I’m not a spirit but I would eat your ass,” he grinned. And Clint blushed so violently, he choked on his own saliva. 

“Maybe… maybe we should go on a date first?” He said. Bucky looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

“Yeah, sounds good,” he said. “Friday? After school?” 

“I… uh… yeah, it’s a date,” Clint smiled.

“Cool,” Bucky smiled, too, “And now let’s scare the shit out of them.” He put on his mask again.

Clint’s grin broadened. “Right behind you, spirit!”


	47. Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading all the Whumptober fics recently and what can I say? I feel I'm in the mood for more angst. "You'll have to torture it out of me." Clint/Coulson, pleeeeease? Thanks!

“You’ll have to torture it out of me,” Phil said matter of factly. He looked up at his capturers from the chair he sat on. They had tied his hands to his feet, threaded through the cross rails and the spindles of the chair. It was impossible to get out of the bonds without injuring himself. 

He had no idea who had him, they always wore masks and they captured him on a mission. He was in a van, supervising Clint and Natasha when the van got attacked. They were three agents inside of the car and the capturers were in the majority. They had killed the other two agents and taken Phil. 

The last two days he spent in a cell with no food and only little water. But today they had brought him into a white tiled room, had tied him to a chair bolted to the floor and had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over him. One of them had backhanded him and Phil could still taste the blood in his mouth. 

“You will tell us what we need to know,” one of his capturers hisses. They had asked him for special details about one of Strike Team Delta’s missions from a few months ago. Phil refused to tell them. 

“Well, let’s see if we can persuade you,” the guy chuckled and patted Phil’s cheek. 

He turned and walked away and about ten minutes later the door went open again and Phil pressed his lips tight together. A few of the evil guys dragged another man in. He wore only his combat pants, no shoes, no shirt. His hands were tied in front of him and he had a hood over his head but Phil would recognize him any time. Clint! 

Clint struggled in their grip and they stopped in the middle of the room, reached up and connected his tied hands to a hook in the ceiling. He could barely stand on his toes and Phil could hear him moan quietly. He removed the hood Clint had over his head and Phil saw that he was gagged. 

“So, do you still refuse to talk to us?” one of the guys asked. It was the same guy as earlier and Phil looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Yes,” he said. Clint moved his fingers and Phil understood. Don’t give in!

“We gonna torture him and you’ll have to watch,” the guy hissed now. He was obviously irritated. Apparently he had thought he would tell them as soon as they threatened to hurt Clint. 

He moved his fingers again. Nat is coming. 

“I cannot and I will not tell you anything about this mission,” Phil said. 

“Fine!” The evil guy hissed and moved back from him. “If that’s the way you want it.” 

He turned and nodded at one of his henchmen and the guy left the room but flew back in only a moment later. Something on his chest smoldered and Phil could hear screams behind himself. He looked at Clint and he actually winked at him when the guy, who had questioned him, landed in front of Phil’s feet, his arms bent in unnatural angles. 

“Hey, boys,” he could hear a mocking voice a moment later and Nat came around. Her widow bites glowed and she smirked at the two of them. 

“You took your time, agent,” he said. Nat released Clint from his bonds first because it was more painful than the way Phil was bound but then she came over and Phil could move his hands again. 

“Yeah,” Nat said and shrugged. “I took the scenic route,” she grinned. Phil went to Clint who massaged his shoulders and removed the gag. 

“Hey,” he said quietly and gently touched Clint’s hands. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Clint nodded. “How about you?” 

“Okay,” Nat interrupted them, “you can continue later in your bedroom but for now we should leave before the rest of them is coming back.” 

“Right,” Clint grinned but couldn’t resist to wrap his arm around Phil’s waist and kiss him quickly, “after you, babe.” 

“Boys!!”


	48. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winterhawk, please.During the fight with Avengers Hydra can activate the Asset, but instead of obeying them, the Soldier suddenly begins to protect Clint from everyone

Clint and Bucky were friends. They spent lots of time with each other and - honestly - they secretly pined for each other but they both were dumbasses and neither one said a word. And so they just pined and pretended to be friends. 

Their teammates on the other side couldn’t stop rolling their eyes when they saw them pining but since they all had bets when they would finally realize that they _liked_ each other no one told them. Well, and so Clint and Bucky pined and pretended to be friends. 

No one ever thought it would be HYDRA who made them find out.

***

**”Zhelaniye”**

The Avengers were called to help a small town in Hungary. Mysterious men had bought the abandoned automobile factory a few months ago and since then weird things happened there. 

**”Rzhavyy”**

When Tony had asked what kind of weird things they told them people would disappear. Lots of people. And the nearby river turned red. 

**”Semnadtsat’”**

Bucky had had a really bad feeling from the very first moment he stepped out of the quinjet. He knew he should’ve stayed back in New York when he heard one of the HYDRA guys say _the words_. 

**“Rassvet”**

“No!” he breathed. His minds started to swim and his head was spinning. He had to stop him before he could finish. 

**“Pech’”**

He grabbed his rifle and tried to get to the guy. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked when Bucky stepped out of line. But the HYDRA goons started to attack them and the Avengers couldn’t get to Bucky to help him. 

**“Devyat’”**

“No!” Bucky yelled. He raised his rifle but the man didn’t stop calling _the words_ in his direction. He tried to shoot him but his hands shook so violently, he could barely aim. 

**“Dobroserdechnyy”**

“What the fuck is he doing?” Tony asked through the comms. They had had a plan and Bucky brought it to nought. He flew over the old factory and destroyed a few tanks. 

**“Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu”**

He fell down on his knee. His head spun and he wanted to hurt someone but he couldn’t reach him and he was so confused and angry and helpless.

**“Odin”**

“Bucky, stop!” Steve called. Clint was on his way to his perch but when everything went down the drain he turned to help out his friend and teammate, to help the man he loved. A few HYDRA goons saw him and turned to attack him. 

**“Gruzovoy vagon”**

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. He lowered his rifle when the HYDRA guy, who had called _the words_ , came over to him. 

“Soldat.” 

“Bucky!” Clint called when he saw him stop in front of the HYDRA goon. He fought against a few of those bastards but he still had his eyes on Bucky, too. Bucky looked at the man in front of him, turned around to Clint, turned back… and then reached out to snap the HYDRA soldier’s neck. 

Bucky not only ignored the other HYDRA guys’ commands, he started to kill them on his way over to Clint. He had a mission and no one could stop him.

***

“Okay,” Tony asked and strolled over to Bucky. Somehow the Avengers had managed to defeat HYDRA, they had killed a lot of them and arrested the rest. “What happened back there?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky said quietly. “I… I have no control when… when they use the trigger words…” 

“But you didn’t obey them, you turned around and defended bird brain,” Tony snorted. Clint, who sat in the cockpit beside Natasha, tensed. He looked at her and she nodded and took the controls. Clint went into the back of the quinjet, too. 

“Leave him alone, Stark,” he said and shooed Tony away. The genius wanted to protest but when he looked at Clint he closed his mouth and turned to go to Natasha into the cockpit. 

“Hey,” Clint hunkered down beside Bucky. He sat on the floor in the back and looked up at him. 

“Guess we have to talk, huh?” Bucky said quietly and a sad smile appeared on his face. Clint scrutinized him for a very long moment before he cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Bucky was shocked at first but responded immediately. 

“No,” Clint said when they parted and smiled. “No, we don’t.” 

And Bucky took his hand and smiled, too.


	49. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting contunue WinterSoldier!Clint's story *0*

“Are you sure this will work?” Bucky asked. He paced in Stark’s workshop since he came in and both, Steve and Stark, were really exasperated by now. 

“Yes,” Wanda said slowly. “I am sure.” 

She sat on one of the worktables and let her feet dangle. Bucky scrutinized her and she held his gaze. 

“You know what she can do, Buck,” Steve said and now he turned to him. 

“But will it last? What if another… sorcerer, witch, whatever… what if someone can delete her… her… spell? Is that it?” 

“No,” Wanda said. “It’s not a spell. It’s…” she stopped and seemed to deliberate for a moment. “Let’s call it replacement, okay? I will not remove the triggers HYDRA had implanted in his brain, I will just replace them. That means, the old trigger words won’t work anymore and in case it is really necessary you can shut him down.” 

“Shut him down,” Bucky muttered. “He’s not a machine.” 

“I know,” Wanda said. “But I can make sure no one will ever be able to control him again.” 

“Aside from us,” Bucky added bitterly. 

“I talked to him after his deprogramming,” Steve said. “And he wants it. He wants you to be the one who…” 

“No,” Bucky interrupted him. “No, I… no… that’s… that’s too much and… no…” he shook his head so vehemently that his hair flew in his face. 

“Listen, Barnes,” Stark said and unfolded his arms. He placed his hands on the worktable beside Wanda and looked at him. “Barton trusts you. He counts on you. Do you really want to chicken out now?” 

“That’s… that’s not why… I mean… I don’t want to accidentally take advantage of him. I don’t want to…” he shook his head again. “What if… what if…” he licked his lips. It was hard to express his feelings in words.

“You don’t want to have that much power over him,” Stark said what he tried to say. Bucky cast his eyes down and nodded. 

“But Clint trusts you not to take advantage of him. He trusts you with his life,” Wanda added. 

“And that’s... that’s…” 

“That’s why you are the one who should do it,” a voice said behind him. Bucky whirled around and Clint stood behind him. He wore big sweatpants, a huge hoodie and had his arms wrapped around himself. He was pale like a sheet and had dark rings under his eyes. “I wouldn’t trust anyone who wanted to do it.” 

“Clint, this…” Bucky started and made a step in his direction. Clint cast his eyes down. 

“If you don’t do it then the only solution is to ask T’Challa if I can…” 

“No!” Bucky blurted. “You’re not going in cryo.” 

“I can’t trust myself, Bucky,” Clint said pleadingly. Stark, Steve and Wanda silently left the workshop and the two of them were alone. “Please.” 

“Clint,” Bucky said and went to him. Clint didn’t shy back, he stayed where he was and let Bucky pull him into a hug. 

“I trust you,” Clint whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Bucky said and kissed his temple. Clint looked up at him.

“Are you going to do it?” he asked quietly. And Bucky nodded. 

“Thank you.”


	50. Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780771/chapters/39334351) chapter
> 
> Can you continue fic about werewolf!Bucky and winged!Clint? Thanks!

“Where are we?” Clint asked when Bucky stopped the stolen van in front of a gate. The wrought iron fence was rusty and appeared rundown but Clint could see high-tech security systems hidden in the trees and he was pretty sure the fence wasn’t as dilapidated as it seemed. 

“This is a safe place,” Bucky said cryptically. He rolled down the window and pressed the bell button. It took a few moments but then the old intercom came alive. 

“Yeah?” Someone asked and Bucky leaned over. 

“It’s me, Bucky,” he said. “Can you let me in?” 

“Who’s with you?” the voice asked and now Clint knew whoever was inside watched the gate closely. 

“A friend,” Bucky said. 

“A friend?” the voice asked again and now Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed audibly. 

“Goddammit, Steve! Open the damn gate or I swear to god…” 

The gate started to creak and then it rolled aside slowly. Bucky muttered something unintelligible under his breath but started the engine and drove through the gate onto the compound. 

“I’m not sure I should be here,” Clint said quietly. “It seems I’m not welcome here.” 

“Steve’s a punk,” Bucky grumbled. 

“But…” 

“We’re safe here,” Bucky said. He followed the small road and a few minutes later Clint’s jaw fell. There was a modern building on and opening between the trees and Bucky stopped the car in front of it. Two men waited for them, one huge and blond, the other one black and with an eyepatch. 

“Fuck,” Bucky sighed, killed the engine and opened the door. “Hey, Stevie,” he said and the blond guy’s scowl deepened. They both exited the car and Clint pulled the coat he wore to hide his wings tighter around himself. 

“You can’t just bring strangers here,” he growled and Clint raised his hackles. The growl sounded… dangerous. 

“Clint,” Bucky said and pointed at him, “That’s Steve,” he said and pointed at the blond guy. “Steve, Clint,” he said then. “And this is Nick Fury,” he introduced the black guy with the eyepatch. Fury scrutinized him, sniffed and then came closer with a growl, too. 

“What happened to you, Barnes?” he snapped. “You smell different.” 

“I had an encounter with HYDRA, sir,” Bucky admitted immediately. Clint wasn’t sure but he thought it sounded a little bit submissive. The black guy’s growl intensified and he looked at him with flaring nostrils. 

“You’re not a human,” he stated and glared down at Clint. “What are you?” 

“He’s a friend,” Bucky said again. “He helped me escape from HYDRA.” 

“That was not the question,” Fury snapped. “What are you?” 

Clint looked at Bucky and when he nodded Clint took a deep breath and removed the coat, spread his wings for a second before he folded them behind his back. 

Steve sucked in the air audibly. 

“HYDRA did this to him,” Bucky explained. “And he can not only fly, he’s an extraordinary marksman, too.” 

“Is that so?” Fury asked now. 

“Give me a bow and I’ll prove it,” Clint said. He held Fury’s eye and didn’t blink. 

“A bow, huh?” he asked. Clint nodded. 

“He can help us,” Bucky said. “He hates HYDRA as much as we hate them.” 

“Is that so?” Fury asked again. His nostrils still moved and he took in Clint’s scent. 

“I never asked to be strapped to a table and turned into a freak but well, here I am. If I can do something to shut them down…” 

“I want Banner to take a look at him,” Fury interrupted him with a look in Bucky’s direction. He turned around and went into the building but the blond guy stayed back. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, even if you smell different now,” Steve said slowly. 

“HYDRA did something to me, too,” Bucky said. Steve nodded and stepped aside. He gestured at the door for the two to follow him inside. 

“Tony and Bruce will look you over, too,” he said. “And welcome to SHIELD, Clint.” 

Bucky started to grin. “Welcome to the pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
